The Future Choice
by MinaHhaeElf
Summary: Tentang bagaimana jalinan kasih yang kabarnya mengandalkan sebuah ketulusan dibalik penghianatan mereka. Menentang semua aturan yang ada, inilah mereka. Jika semua terungkap dan cemoohan datang, apa yang akan mereka pilih kelak? undur ataukah tetap ditempatnya? /YAOI - KIHAE
1. Chapter 1

**^The Future Choice^**

** Lee Donghae - Ki Kibum **

**KIHAE - YAOI**

**.**

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan disaat semua orang mengetahui ini?"_

**-Oo-**

* * *

**-Oo-**

Saling berhadapan. Pandangan mata mereka beradu sejak beberapa menit lalu. Menyiratkan sebuah kegelisahan dari salah satunya, serta pandangan lainnya yang menuntut. Dia yang memandang dengan cukup tajam itu hanya mampu meremas ke sepuluh jemari miliknya sendiri. "Aku akan bicara pada mereka. Kita-"

"-tak mungkin begini terus, kan?" satu orang lain menunduk dalam kemudian, setelah memotong percakapan begitu saja. Ada sesak mengalun di nafasnya yang nampak berat. "Kita.." lanjutnya dengan bibir bergetar. "Kita memang salah. Ini salah, Kibumie.."

Kibum memandang pasangannya serius. "Kau mulai ragu?"

Sosok di hadapannya hanya mampu menunduk dalam, dengan buliran bening yang Kibum lihat begitu saja, menetes ke atas meja yang mereka huni saat ini. Ia berhenti berkata, membiarkan rintik hujan yang berhamburan membasahi jendela itu kian menghasilkan bunyi tersendiri.

Kibum enggan berkata kemudian. Ia mendorong satu cangkir di antara dua cangkir disana, berisikan kopi yang telah dingin karena terabaikan begitu lama. "Minum dan tenangkan kepalamu, sebelum kau mengambil keputusan, _hyung_.."

Dia yang jelas lebih tua dengan sebutan '_hyung' _itu mendongak, nampak sedikit tersebut. "Kibum.."

Kibum hanya mampu menghela nafasnya. "Aku tak akan memaksakan ini semua jika kau tidak mau. Bukan.. bukan karena aku tak memiliki usaha untuk mempertahankanmu. Bukan karena aku tak ingin memperjuangkan hubungan kita," sela Kibum, sesekali menelan ludah untuk menghilangkan sedikit perasaan kecewa yang mengisi kepalanya, menguasai jiwanya.

"Hanya saja.. aku tak ingin membebanimu. Semua keputusan ada padamu, _hyung_.."

Kibum hendak beranjak, meninggalkan sang _hyung _yang masih termenung. Pintu keluar berada cukup jauh dari mereka, hingga sang _hyung _masih bisa menggapai Kibum sebelum Kibum meninggalkan dirinya. Ia memeluk Kibum, menahan langkah Kibum. Mendekap erat Kibum dan merapatkan tubuhnya di punggung Kibum. "Jangan begitu!" cetusnya dengan tangis tertahan.

Kibum hendak melepas lingkaran tangan ditubuhnya, hanya saja, entah mengapa ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Aku tidak suka.."

Kembali Kibum menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar melepas dekapan tangan itu. Bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin membebaskan dirinya, agar ia dapat berbalik dan menatap wajah yang lalu ia tatap dengan sisa-sisa rindu yang masih nampak melekat di wajahnya.

Kibum tersenyum. Ia apit wajah itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Maafkan aku," tuturnya lembut. Lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Tatapan wajahnyapun demikian, berubah sendu.

"Aku ingin tetap seperti ini, Kibumie. Tolong aku.."

Kibum memeluk tubuh itu tepat di ambang pintu. Ia tak mampu menjawab apapun, iapun nampak kebingungan. "Kubilang jangan bahas lagi sekarang, kan sayang? Kita pikirkan esok hari, hn? Hae?" Kibum kehilangan suara yang tengah di dekapnya. Ia hela nafasnya lagi, mendapati sosok itu memejamkan mata dalam pelukannya. "Kau tidur?"

Belum, dia belum tidur, namun diamnya berkata 'aku ingin tidur saja!' pada Kibum. Kibum tersenyum kecil dan menarik tubuh itu menuju ruangan tidur miliknya.

Malam memang telah begitu larut. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, sejak pertemuan mereka malam ini, dan tak berujung pada berita yang baik. Semua tetap sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

**...**

***Flashback***

Sehari sebelum mereka bertemu malam itu, Donghae sudah habis menangis di malam sebelumnya. Pasalnya Donghae mendapati salah satu saudaranya, _hyung _keduanya tengah mengacaukan seisi rumah dengan beringas.

Ada banyak saudara yang berada satu atap bersamanya. Dua _hyung _serta satu _dongsaeng_nya. Berkisar empat orang dan semua adalah laki-laki. Hampir tak ada sentuhan perempuan di kediaman tersebut, sejak dulu memang seperti itu. Sudah tak ada lagi sosok ibu, sudah sejak lama semenjak adik terkecil mereka lahir.

"Kau tahu apa yang akujanjikan kepada ibu, sebelum beliau meninggal? Kangin-_ah.. _kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini, kumohon jangan membuat aku mengingkari janjiku!"

Samar Donghae mendengar perdebatan di antara dua _hyung_nya di ruang tengah. Mungkin mereka telah mengira dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun, adik terkecil mereka yang memang tinggal dalam satu kamar itu sudah tertidur.

"Jangan sampai kita mengulang kesalahan yang telah ayah lakukan dulu, jangan! Aku sudah berjanji pada ibu, akan menjaga kalian semua dan membuat kalian tumbuh menjadi orang yang hebat, tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Kalian, harus menurutiku.."

Donghae mengeratkan genggamannya pada selimut biru miliknya. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik Kyuhyun di ranjang atas dengan cemas, takut Kyuhyun benar-benar terbangun. Baru beberapa menit lalu memang Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tertidur.

"Tapi aku meencintaimu, _hyung!"_

Deg..

Deg..

Donghae tertegun mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa Kangin mencintai Leeteuk. Jelas-jelas mereka adalah saudara kandung, dan.. sesama pria? Ah! Donghae tak berani menuntut untuk hal yang terakhir. Ia semakin meringkuk di atas ranjangnya, bergetar.

"Buang rasa itu, Kangin! Aku menyayangimu sebagai saudaraku! Aku tak menyetujui hal seperti itu, dengar?! Aku tak mengijinkan kalian melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat ayah menghianati ibu. Bercinta dengan teman pria sekantornya! Kau pikir itu bagus? Menyenangkan?!"

Donghae semakin meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Suara-suara di ruang tengah semakin gaduh. Berawal dari bantingan pintu, disusul dengan teriakan Kangin, yang sepertinya juga membangunkan Kyuhyun. Berikutnya adalah suara barang pecah, dan sangat gaduh.

Kyuhyun yang pertama kali menambah kegaduhan. Terburu-buru ia turun dari ranjangnya dengan terkaget-kaget. Mulutnya jelas mengomel, bergumam "..pasti _hyung _mabuk lagi dan berkata yang aneh-aneh, ish!" rutuknya, dapat Donghae dengar.

Sebelum bocah itu keluar dari kamar mereka, ia menyalakan lampu kamar. "Hae _hyung _tak ingin bangun dan membantuku? Bisa-bisa aku habis jika hanya sendirian menghadapinya. Leeteuk _hyung _pasti tak akan keluar lagi dari kamarnya!"

Buru-buru Donghae terbangun sambil membersihkan wajahnya yang kusut, basah karena penuh oleh air mata. Ia tak perlu beralasan pada Kyuhyun, toh semua sudah biasa terjadi. Dengan sedikit malas ia turun dari ranjangnya dan mengekori Kyuhyun, bergumam dalam hatinya semoga semua akan baik-baik saja.

**...**

Pagi harinya..

Leeteuk menyiapkan sarapannya seperti biasa untuk ketiga adiknya. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih mengunyah rotinya dengan raut wajah yang cukup datar. Ia juga melihat Donghae yang menunduk dalam, tak menyentuh rotinya.

"Makan, Hae.." tegas Leeteuk. Ia mengangkat dagu Donghae agar wajah itu nampak. Didapatinya wajah Donghae yang sedikit memerah dengan matanya yang nampak kurang baik, sedikit membengkak. Segera Leeteuk menyentuh kening sang adik. "Kau sakit?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Ia menangis semalaman!" terang Kyuhyun, dengan nada ringan. Matanya melirik tumpukan beling yang berada di sudut ruang makan tersebut. Semalam Donghae yang membersihkan pecahan-pecahan barang itu sambil menangis.

"Aku baik-baik saja," tukas Donghae dan mulai memakan sarapanya, meneguk sedikit susunya, menghindari tatapan lekat _hyung_nya.

Leeteuk menyerah. "Katakan Donghae sakit pada wali kelasnya hari ini, Kyu. _Hyung _pikir dia-"

"Aku akan sekolah!" potong Donghae. Buru-buru ia menyambar tasnya yang berada di kursi kosong sebelahnya. "Aku tak ingin tinggal di rumah hari ini. Melihat Kangin _hyung _muntah-muntah! Aku benci itu!" ucapnya dengan sedikit kasar, namun itu benar adanya. Ia segera pergi ke sekolah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun, padahal mereka berada di satu kelas yang sama.

**...**

"Kau takut?"

Donghae menoleh, mendapati Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah mengiringi langkahnya di belakang. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sedikit membuatnya menciut, membuat ia hanya mampu melihat aspal yang diinjaknya sambil terus melangkah.

"Kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya, _hyung!" _sergah Kyuhyun.

Donghae merasa pegal dan merubah posisi kepalanya, hingga wajahnya menengadah menghadap langit yang biru. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan lalu menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun erat. "Aku sungguh takut," jujurnya. "Aku takut Kyu! Kenapa ini begitu menyiksaku? Apa salahku, Tuhan.."

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu halisnya. "Kau menanyakan apa salahmu? Jelas-jelas-"

"Kumohon!" sela Donghae lalu menghela nafas lelah. "Jangan anggap cintaku adalah kesalahan, Kyuhyun. Kami tulus.." ucapnya dengan nada yang kian merendah, seolah takut Kyuhyun akan mencemoohnya. Dirinya memang memiliki hati yang terlampau lembut, tak bisa tersentuh oleh kata yang sedikit kasar sekalipun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Donghae. Tanggapan yang selalu ia berikan seperti biasanya. Salah satu pundak terangkat, dan helaan nafas lelahnya untuk Donghae. Sesungguhnya, diantara kesemua saudara Donghae, hanya Kyuhyun yang mengetahui apa masalah _hyung _termanisnya itu. Salahkan saja Kibum yang ternyata satu sekolah dengan mereka.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan ragu. "Kau tak akan bilang pada _hyung_, kan Kyu?" tanyanya dengan nada hawatir.

"Apa aku pernah mencampuri urusan kalian sekalipun?"

Kyuhyun telah benar. Donghae tak pernah mendapati Kyuhyun mengadu pada siapapun tentang apapun. Ia terlampau acuh dengan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyentuh kasih sayang ibu mereka, sehingga tak terlalu peka dengan apa yang namanya cinta dan kasih. Hanya hubungan darah saja yang membuatnya bertahan untuk berada dalam keluarganya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Kyu.."

"Jangan begitu!" ketus Kyuhyun. "Aku tak ingin memiliki beban apapun! Tapi bolehkah aku berkata, bahwa suatu hari _hyung _mungkin saja akan mengetahuinya, meski bukan dari mulutku," tuturnya.

Donghae meremas jemarinya, dan menggigit bibirnya. Ia berbalik kembali sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Ada rasa takut yang selalu menghantui dirinya. Terlebih..

Ada satu senyuman, sapaan di tiap pagi harinya yang selalu membuat dirinya tak mampu menolak pesona itu. Ada Kibum di ujung lorong sana, memberikan senyum dan sambutan selamat datang seperti biasanya. Sejenak Donghae berfikir, lalu tersenyum dan menghampiri Kibum. Ia tak peduli pula pada Kyuhyun yang akan melihat mereka.

Karena sesuatu yang janggal itu, mereka hanya mampu saling menyapa dan lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Hanya sebatas itu, karena jujur, Donghae merasa takut pada cibiran teman sekolahnya. Ada curiga mengintai ketika Kibum harus selalu mengantar Donghae tepat menuju kelasnya.

Ada curiga ketika Kibum harus selalu menunggu Donghae di depan gerbang saat pulang sekolah. Desas desus hubungan mereka memang selalu menjadi topik terhangat di kalangan sekolah, namun Kibum selalu meyakinkan Donghae bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Seperti saat ini..

_Sreet.._

Setelah mengantar Donghae hingga sang _hyung _benar-benar masuk kelasnya di pagi hari, tepat setelah jam istirahat Kibum kembali datang menemui Donghae di kelasnya. Donghae sedikit gugup mendengar cibiran teman-temannya, berkata bahwa 'kekasih janggal' Donghae telah datang.

"Ada apa Kibumie?"

Kibum melihat buku yang sudah diletakannya di atas meja. "Kau tak lihat aku membawa buku ini? Ini bukumu, _hyung. _Kau meninggalkannya di rumahku kemarin.."

Donghae melihat buku yang sebenarnya terasa asing jika dikatakan itu adalah buku miliknya. Bukunya tidak tersampul rapih seperti miliknya. Dan namanya: Kim Kibum. Jelaslah Kibum sedang menutupi sesuatu, atau ingin melakukan sesuatu berbau kegilaan seperti biasanya.

"Oo- Oh.. terima kasih," ungkap Donghae terbata. Ia melirik Kibum, berharap Kibum cepat pergi, namun anak itu tak mengindahkan tatapannya.

"Sebelum pergi aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, _hyung_.." ujar Kibum, sambil mengambil posisi duduk di kursi sebelah Donghae, mengundang tatapan orang seisi kelas. Kibum tersadar dan menatap mereka satu persatu. Derit kursi yang ditariknya memang mengundang perhatian. Namun ia tak gentar dan tetap menatap mereka balik dengan cukup tajam.

"Kibum!" peringat Donghae kemudian. Ia segera membuka buku palsu miliknya itu, menarik Kibum pada hal lain. "Apa? Mana yang ingin kau tanyakan, hn?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis. Tatapannya memang menakutkan ia rasa, sehingga seisi kelas seperti ketakutan dan memilih menyibukan diri mereka masing-masing. Melihat ke arah lain selain dirinya dan Donghae. Kibum telah menang, ia lalu berbalik menatap Donghae.

Donghae terkejut ketika Kibum membuka buku dan lalu menaikan buku agar menutupi wajah mereka berdua. Jarak wajah Kibum semakin mendekat, membuat detak jantung Donghae berpacu lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Kibumie, apa yang kau-"

Donghae tercekat. Kibum nekat mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya, dengan mengandalkan buku saja agar tak ada yang melihat, padahal Donghae bersumpah ada banyak siswa saat ini di kelasnya. Sedikit menguntungkan karena mereka duduk di pojok kelas.

"Kau gila?!" rutuk Donghae dalam bisikannya. "Bagaimana jika mereka melihat, bodoh!"

Kibum hanya mengangkat satu ujung bibirnya. Satu tangannya mulai melingkar di antara bahu Donghae, dan dengan kedua tangannya itu ia masih mengangkat buku di depan wajah mereka. "Mereka tidak melihatnya, sayang.."

Donghae mulai ketakutan. Pasalnya ia tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui hubungan mereka, tapi Kibum melakukan hal yang terlalu berbahaya menurutnya.

"Hentikan, Kibum!" hardik Donghae cukup tajam. Ia mencoba memberikan tatapan berupa ancaman terhadap Kibum, namun kesalahan telah dibuatnya. Karena dengan itu posisi mereka semakin dan semakin dekat, hingga nafas keduanya beradu.

Kibum tak mampu menunda lagi. Tatapan penuh cintanya terarah lurus menuju ke arah dua mata Donghae. Ia segera memenjarakan pasangannya itu. Menekan bibir itu dengan bibirnya, menekannya dan memenjarakannya di antara lengannya.

Donghae membuka lebar matanya. Kibum menciumnya cukup dalam kali ini. Ia tak mampu bergerak karena tak ingin membuat kegaduhan, namun kedua tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada Kibum.

'Ini benar-benar gila!' pikir Donghae. Kibum bisa menciumnya sepanas itu, padahal mereka dalam area yang tidak tepat untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Ciuman menggairahkan di antara debaran jantung yang luar biasa hebat. Donghae ketakutan, namun di sisi lain ia menikmatinya. Kelas semakin gaduh namun bukan meributkan dirinya, mungkin. Sejenak Donghae menghela nafas lega dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

Semenjak Donghae membuka mulutnya, menyambut permainan Kibum, maka semakin gencarlah pria itu menekankan bibir mereka, menghisap satu sama lain untuk menukar basah dari masing-masing mulut mereka. Donghae mulai terlena di balik sorotan sinar matahari yang memantul melalui kaca jendela kelasnya.

Di sisi lain Kyuhyun menatap datar. Semua yang dilakukan pasangan itu, dia melihat semuanya. Ia melihat di luar dari balik celah kecil di pintu kelas, dengan tangan menyilang di dadanya. Dan ketika ada siswa lain yang akan memasuki kelasnya, ia katakan "jangan masuk! Sedang ada keributan di dalam!" cegahnya, dan itu cukup berjalan. Setidaknya ia tidak ingin Donghae dalam masalah..

**...**

Kibum sedang menunggu Donghae di gerbang sekolahnya seperti biasa. Ia sudah tak harus memikirkan cibiran atau sekedar sindiran "menunggu kekasihmu, eoh?" karena justru sindiran itu nampak membuatnya menyimpan tawa gelinya di dalam hati. Siapa yang tahu jika cibiran itu, ia menikmatinya. Ia berucap bangga, karena benar apa yang Donghae yakini pula..

"Cinta kami adalah tulus," setulus hati di dalam dadanya yang selalu bergejolak ketika membayangkan hubungan gilanya.

Sekian menit berlalu, Kibum merasa curiga atas ketidakhadiran Donghae. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah berlalu beberapa menit yang lalu, memberikan tatapan datar padanya seperti biasa. Terlalu datar jika Kibum rasa, untuk ukuran adik ipar? Haahaa.. Kibum menggila sendiri oleh bayangan gilanya.

Boleh saja Kibum berbangga diri atas hubungan janggal yang dijalaninya bersama Donghae sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun, apakah Kibum mampu melihat resah yang selama ini terbayang di wajah Donghae? Selalu dihantui oleh rasa takutnya sendiri. Akan prilaku yang benar-benar menyimpang, bahkan menyimpang dari aturan negara, aturan agama sekalipun.

Donghae meremas dadanya penuh akan wajah kesakitan. Ia menangis dalam diam tepat di bawah deretan loker, dimana salah satu loker yang merupakan loker atas nama dirinya itu masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Ia terduduk sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tepatnya disaat ia membuka lokernya untuk pertama kali di hari tersebut. Ada selembar pesan disana.

"_Hey! Kau tak takut dihukum Tuhan, eoh? Kau pikir kami tidak tahu kalian berciuman di kelas tadi?"_

"_Kami melihatnya! Kau tahu? Kami semua melihatnya!"_

"_Hentikan sebelum Tuhan benar-benar menghukum kalian!"_

"Sudah kubilang untuk tak mendengar apapun yang mereka katakan bukan?"

Ugh. Donghae cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Kibum yang sangat tiba-tiba. Bahkan ia tak bisa mendengar derap langkah Kibum di lorong sepi itu. Yang pasti Kibum tengah meremas selembar pesan dari lokernya, dan tatapannya benar-benar menakutkan, penuh akan kekecewaan yang dalam.

Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja..

"Aku tak ingin melihat ini!" ucap Kibum dengan nada lebih rendah sambil mengusap air mata di wajah Donghae. "Tangismu ini selalu membuatku hawatir, Hae.." ujarnya. Sesungguhnya, ia tak akan mampu memarahi si manis di depannya itu. Kibum marah bukan padanya..

Bukan berhenti, tangis itu semakin mengalir deras tak mampu Kibum hentikan. Isakanpun mulai terlantun cukup jelas. "Aku lelah.."

Kibum menautkan kedua alisnya. "Ya?"

Donghae sibuk mengusap basah di wajahnya. "Aku lelah, Kibumie. Sungguh.." lirihnya dengan suara bergetar. Ia sedang mencoba melepas apa yang menjadi bebannya selama ini. "Aku selalu merasa bersalah atas ini semua.."

Kibum bergerak pelan, berdiri dan membelakangi Donghaenya. Ia sungguh tak ingin mendengar kalimat terakhir Donghae. Seperti menyakitinya, ia sakit namun tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah sakitnya pada Donghae. Ia melihat langit kemudian yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi mendung.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Mungkin, aku yang bersalah karena berani-beraninya menyukaimu dan mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' waktu itu! Hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang bersalah disini. Seharusnya aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku lancang sekali, ya?!" tandas Donghae sambil mendongak untuk menatap punggung Kibum.

Donghae tak melihat ada senyum kesakitan di wajah Kibum. Kibum memejakan erat kedua matanya, enggan memberi tanggapan barang sedikitpun. Lalu suara beratnya mulai terdengar. "Aku tidak mengerti.."

"Kau mengerti! Kau mengerti itu, Kibumie!" potong Kibum. Ia berdiri dan mulai meraih lengan Kibum, mendekapnya dari sisi. "Tuhan akan membenci kita," lirihnya. "Mereka benar.."

Kibum berniat pergi dan sedikit menghempaskan Donghae yang menahan lengannya.

"Jangan pergi! Kibumie.. kita selesaikan ini semua!"

Kibum berbalik, menatap Donghae dengan tatapan marahnya untuk pertama kali. "Apa yang harus kita selesaikan, _hyung?" _desisnya mulai tak terkendali, membuat Donghae meragu di tempatnya.

"Kita.."

"..aku tak ingin hubungan kita selesai hanya karena kau takut akan cibiran mereka! Aku tak ingin hubungan kita berakhir karena itu!" teriak Kibum, untuk pertama kalinya tepat di wajah Donghae. Ia bahkan tak sadar telah mencengkram kedua lengan Donghae begitu erat. "Apa hatimu, hanya sebatas ini saja?"

Donghae merasakan tatapannya mengabur karena tangisnya untuk kesekian kali di dua hari terakhir ini. Ia mencoba bertanya pada hati terdalamnya. Ada sakit yang menandakan, bahwa perasaannya tidak semudah seperti yang Kibum katakan. "Aku tidak.."

"Kau telah mengatakannya!" potong Kibum. Tatapannya begitu sakit melihat Donghae, ia tak memiliki tenaga lain untuk menahannya. "Jikapun kita harus berpisah kelak, aku akan mengijinkan.."

Donghae menatap Kibum tak percaya.

"Jika cintamu padaku benar-benar tak nampak lagi, aku akan mengijinkanmu pergi dariku, Hae.." ujar Kibum. Ia lebih mendekat agar dapat meraih kening Donghae yang lalu dikecupnya dengan lembut. "Sekarang, aku minta kau untuk memikirkannya kembali. Karena hubungan kita.."

Tes.

Tes.

Air hujan mulai berjatuhan. Langit dengan senang hati melepas mereka, sebagaimana Donghae yang merelakan Kibum pergi dari hadapannya, meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah sebelumnya ia berkata ".. kita belum berakhir!"

Donghae masih terpaku. Menyaksikan punggung Kibum yang terus menjauh hingga tak lagi terlihat, seperti mengiris hatinya. Ada kebingungan, keresahan yang Kibum tinggalkan untuknya. Terlalu kejam Kibumnya itu! Kenapa Donghae harus menanggungnya seorang diri? Tak mengertikah Kibum? Atau tak ingatkah Kibum akan perkataannya jauh hari sebelum mereka memulai hubungan tersebut?

"_Aku hanya takut. Aku tahu hyung tak akan mengijinkannya. Sesungguhnya, satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa kubantah selain Tuhan adalah, hyungku, Kibumie.."_

Hujan turun dengan deras, menemani Donghae, juga tangis kerasnya yang keluar tak tertahankan..

**...**

Entah berapa jam hujan menemani sebagian bumi di hari tersebut. Donghae menapakkan kakinya di antara rumput basah. Sepatunya telah basah. Begitupun dengan tas, seragam dan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia baru menapaki halaman depan rumahnya di sore menjelang malam tersebut. Bahkan matahari telah bersembunyi sejak lama.

Prang.

Satu helaan nafas dan Donghae melangkah lebih pelan kali ini. Seperti terlalu malas untuk lebih mendekati kediamannya yang tak pernah terasa aman dan damai semenjak satu kegilaan menginggapi salah satu _hyung_nya. Kegilaan yang mungkin, Donghae merasa tertular olehnya. Oh..

Brug!

Suara ribut di dalam rumahnya mulai terdengar lagi seperti biasa. Ada banyak botol minuman keras di depan pintu rumahnya. Donghae tersenyum sakit. Jendela rumahnya belum mampu menutupi kejadian di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang mungkin tak ingin Donghae lihat.

Ada perdebatan hebat di antara kedua _hyung_nya. Donghae melihat semuanya dengan jelas. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

"_Tak adakah wanita cantik di luar sana, hah? Berhenti berfikir bahwa aku pantas untuk kau cintai! Terlebih aku ini hyungmu!"_

Donghae mulai merasa kedua lututnya bergetar hebat. Perkataan Leeteuk akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya takut. Jika harus perkataan itu untuknya, bagaimana? Tidak adakah perempuan cantik di sekolah minimal yang menarik perhatiannya? Mengapa Kibum?

Mengapa Kibum?

Mengapa Kibum?

Mengapa harus seorang pria seperti Kim Kibum?!

Satu langkah Donghae berikan untuk jalan yang telah ia lalui. Ia bergerak mundur untuk menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Dan mengapa harus Kibum? Donghae bergerak cepat menuju pagar rumahnya kembali. Ia tahu jawabannya.

Karena Kibum selalu ada untuknya. Kemana dirinya jika kedua _hyung_nya sedang terlibat pertikaian dan sulit dihentikan? Donghae tidak akan mengadu pada Kyuhyun, satu-satunya saudara yang menurutnya sedikit waras. Kyuhyun yang akan bersikap datar-datar saja, tak mengindahkan keluhannya sedikit saja.

Karena Donghae membutuhkan Kibum yang peduli padanya.

Karena Donghae butuh Kibum untuk menemaninya. Karena Donghae tak harus menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menemui Kibum yang berada tepat satu rumah di samping rumahnya. Donghae tersenyum disaat ia membuka pagar di sebelah pagar rumahnya.

'Karena Kibum adalah tetangganya yang tampan dan baik hati, yang membantunya menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya untuk pertama kali.'

'Karena Kibum adalah orang pertama yang memberinya permen kapas yang besar di hari ulang tahunnya disaat tak ada satupun orang yang mengingatnya.'

Benar. Dengan terengah-engah ia mengetuk pintu rumah Kibum, tak peduli sepatunya mengotori lantai depan rumah Kibum. Lagi-lagi, karena Kibum tak pernah memarahinya. "Kibumie ini aku!" isaknya.

Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, menampakan wajah Kibum di ambang pintu, disaat itulah Donghae menghela nafasnya dengan sangat lega. Ia mencoba tersenyum di antara tangisnya dan memilih mendekap erat Kibum daripada harus banyak berkata-kata. Kibumpun bukan tipe yang akan menanyakan hal yang tak penting disaat genting. Ia lebih memilih mendekap balik kekasihnya. Donghae semakin tersadar..

Ada banyak alasan, mengapa ia harus mencintai Kibum dan membenarkan bahwa hatinya begitu tulus, meski tetap saja pertengkaran di sebelah rumah Kibum sedikit menggetarkan hatinya..

***End Flashback***

"Bukankah kau tak ingin mengecewakan Leeteuk _hyung_, Hae?" ucap Kibum, berbisik di antara usapan yang ia berikan pada punggung pasangannya. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau begitu menghormati mereka, dan aku tahu bagaimana mereka mengasihimu. Demi Tuhan, akupun tak ingin membuat mereka kecewa.."

Donghae memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Ia beranjak untuk mendekap Kibum lebih erat. Menyelinap, masuk semakin dalam ke dalam selimut yang membungkus tubuh keduanya. Udara memang sangatlah dingin, di samping Donghae memang benar-benar membutuhkan harum Kibum untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak tahu jika Kangin _hyung_-"

"-dia sudah gila!" potong Donghae. Suaranya sedikit tidak jelas karena tertimbun di antara tubuh Kibum. Segera Donghae bergerak agak sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya, hingga tatapannya lurus ke arah dada Kibum. "Ia sudah gila, sama seperti kita," candanya dengan nada pahit.

Kibum mengoyak helaian rambut Donghae. "Jika aku menjadi Kangin _hyung _dan kau berada di posisi Leeteuk _hyung, _apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kibum sambil mematikan satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan tersebut saat ini.

Sayang sekali bulan tak bersinar karena cuaca buruk di hari itu. Terdengar riuh angin menggoyangkan sedikit tirai. Juga ada helaan nafas Donghae yang terdengar. "Aku tidak tahu!" ketusnya. "Apa aku seperti Leeteuk _hyung s_ekarang?" bisiknya.

"Hampir.."

Donghae hampir berjengit marah dari tempatnya jika saja Kibum tak menariknya dalam satu pelukan. "Untung saja kau mencintaiku.." ucap Kibum tak kalah berbisik. "Apa kau begitu kedinginan? Boleh aku memelukmu sampai pagi nanti? Boleh ya? Jika tidak bolehpun, kau bisa apa, huh?"

Memang selalu ada kehangatan yang menjalar kala ia berada di dekat Kibum. Sangat jauh dengan keseharian Kibum seperti yang orang-orang katakan- bahwa Kibum sangatlah dingin dan acuh- sepertinya hal ini tak berlaku pada Donghae. Nyatanya kehangatan Kibum mampu menariknya pada rasa kantuk yang terasa nyaman. Ia tak lagi memikirkan apapun. Padahal Kyuhyun tengah menghawatirkan dirinya, sungguh!

"_Hyung, kapan kalian berhenti bertengkar dan memikirkan kami? Bahkan Donghae hyung belum pulang saja kalian diamkan! Bagaimana jika suatu saat kami mati, huh? Jangan salahkan kami!"_

**...**

Hujan tak berhenti berdatangan hingga pagi menjelang. Donghae tak habis fikir, mengapa? Apa langit tak lelah terus menangis dari kemarin? Ada bayangan dirinya di kaca jendela yang berembun itu. Ia seperti bercermin, menatap lekat bayangannya sendiri. "Kau juga, kenapa gampang sekali menangis?" tunjuknya pada bayangannya sendiri.

"Hanya kau satu-satunya pria terlemah di dunia ini!" tudingnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara gemuruh mesin di luar sana membangunkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Suara itu berasal dari halaman rumahnya yang masih dalam jangkauan rumah Kibum. Segera Donghae membuang embun di kaca jendela itu.

Di luar sana, ia melihat Leeteuk yang mengejar Kangin sambil berlindung di bawah payungnya. Donghae mengamati. Ia tahu jelas, Leeteuk sedang mengejar Kangin yang melesat pergi dengan mobil miliknya. Ugh.. Donghae seperti telah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu.

"Huh?"

Sedikit terkejut dengan sentuhan di tubuhnya, Donghae segera berbalik dan mendapati Kibum.

"Siapa kau pikir selain aku?"

Donghae menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia segera memeluk Kibum dan menghisap kuat aroma tubuh Kibum. Satu prilaku yang Kibum hafal benar, mengapa Donghae melakukannya? Ia dekap erat Donghae. Donghaenya sedang resah. Ia melihat Leeteuk yang berdiri di depan rumah Donghae. "Ada apa lagi pagi ini?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak harus pulang dan bertanya padanya, kan?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Jangan pulang saja.."

Donghae tersenyum kecil. Ia menarik diri dari pelukan itu dan mempertemukan keningnya di bibir Kibum, yang ia yakini adalah, bibir Kibum akan dengan senang hati menyambutnya, mengecupnya dengan lembut. "Itu sama artinya dengan bunuh diri, kau bodoh?" bisik Donghae. Hembusan nafasnya menerpa leher Kibum.

Kibum tetap mengecupi kening Donghae, sesekali berpindah ke pelipis Donghae. Jemarinya mencari jemari Donghae kemudian digenggamnya jemari itu. "Kelak kita harus mengatakannya juga, kan?"

Kedua mata Donghae yang semula tertutup itu terbuka kembali. Resah itu kembali menyerangnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ia mulai ketakutan, mencari pertolongan dengan mendongak, menatap wajah Kibum.

"Tak usah takut, Hae. Karena aku tak akan meninggalkanmu.."

Bibir Donghae masih bungkam dan nampak bergetar. Ia tak sempat berkata ketika satu tangan Kibum beralih ke belakang lehernya. Menekan bagian itu, sehingga sangat mudah bagi Kibum, untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka. Wajah Donghae yang tengah mendongak ke arahnya memang mempermudah pergerakannya.

Donghae semakin terpojokan. Namun rasa takutnya kalah untuk kali ini saja. Kibum tak pernah menciumnya seintim sekarang. Tak pernah ada bunyi menggairahkan seperti sekarang, saat bibir Kibum membasahi bibirnya dan juga sebagian sisinya.

Nafas Kibum berhembus keras di wajahnya. Donghae semakin meremas kaos Kibum. Ia tak pernah ingin menolak setiap sentuhan Kibum. Terlebih, prilaku Kibum saat ini membuat semua rasa takutnya sirna entah mengapa. Ada rasa lain yang mengalihkan takut itu. Seperti melayang-layang saat..

"Kih.. bum.."

Donghae menggeram ..Kibum menghisap kuat di salah satu sudut bibirnya. Kibum juga menarik pinggangnya sehingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara kedua tubuh itu. Nafas Donghae memburu. Donghae berfikir berulang-ula ng, 'setan-setan ini? Darimana datangnya?'

Donghae telah lumpuh. Setan yang ada dalam benaknya itu, sepertinya telah menguasai dirinya dan juga Kibum yang telah melorotkan kemeja sekolahnya yang sedikit kotor. 'Oh tidak!'

'Ini salah!'

'Ini salah!'

Tapi mengapa Donghae menghianati keyakinannya sendiri? Ia hanya memandang langit-langit di atas sana sambil menggigiti bibirnya pelan, diantara hujaman kecupan Kibum di bahunya. Terasa hangat dan basah, disertai bunyi kecupan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Donghae meremas kuat surai Kibum, bukti bahwa ia menerimanya. Menerima sentuhan itu, dan ia menyukainya.

**...**

"Memang kemana lagi dia jika tidak di rumah ini?"

Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah memakai sepatunya. Kedua _dongsaeng_nya memang harus bersekolah pagi ini, tapi Donghae menghilang hingga saat itu. Menginap di rumah Kibumpun, biasanya Donghae akan pulang segera sebelum jam sekolah tiba. Sejenak ia melirik kediaman Kibum yang berada tepat di sisi rumahnya. Ia hafal betul Kibum satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan Donghae.

"Aku tak sempat jika harus menggedor rumah itu, _hyung_.."

Leeteukpun hafal benar kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang nampak sedikit tida peduli itu. Ia berikan Kyuhyun sebuah payung. "Biar _hyung _yang melihat kesana. Kau berangkatlah terlebih dahulu.."

Ada sensai aneh tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun saat ia melihat sepatu Donghae yang kotor berada di depan lantai rumah Kibum. Ia mengusap dadanya heran, meski kakinya melangkah tanpa ragu. Sesungguhnya ia tak mengetahui, bahwa ia sedang merasakan sebuah firasat yang memanggil dirinya. Ia tak mengenal sebuah firasat itu. Ia tak peduli..

**...**

Sejak awal mendapati rumah Kibum tidak terkunci, serta sepatu kotor Donghae di teras depan, Leeteuk sudah merasa heran. Rumah itupun nampak begitu sepi, meski memang Kibum tinggal seorang diri karena kedua orang tuanya berada jauh di luar Korea sana.

Rumah Kibum Leeteuk sudah hafal benar letak-letaknya. Ia adalah pengajar Kibum. Mengajari Kibum berbahasa Korea dengan baik dan benar mengingat Kibum sebenarnya sangat lama tinggal di negeri orang.

"Kibum-_ah?_" panggilnya.

Kaki Leeteuk berubah lancang ketika mendapati kemeja seragam Donghae yang telah lusuh tergeletak di sisi jendela rumah itu. Ia memungutnya dan lalu mengedaran pandangannya dengan sebuah firasat buruk yang tersirat.

"_A- aa- Kibumie!"_

Leeteuk menajamkan kedua telinganya setelah mendengar cicitan Donghae dari suatu tempat. Entah mengapa suara Donghae itu membuat amarahnya perlahan dan perlahan mencuat. Ia mulai mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Bahkan suara decit ranjang sungguh membuat Leeteuk merinding di tiap langkahnya.

"_Angh,, Kibumie.. Ki- kihbum!"_

Semakin jelas, bahkan Donghae terdengar menjerit. Wajah Leeteuk memanas seketika. Ada suatu ruangan, dimana di dalamnya terdengar nafas-nafas berat, membuat wajah Leeteuk semain memerah menahan marahnya. Pintu ruangan itu sedikit terbuka, sehingga tanpa ragu Leeteuk membukanya.

Tidak! Leeteuk berusaha menepis apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi mana bisa? Meskipun Leeteuk mengeluarkan kedua bola matanya saat ini hanya karena tak ingin melihat, meski ia memotong kedua telinganya karena tak ingin mendengar, semua sudah terlambat baginya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Pecah sudah amarah itu. Leeteuk berteriak memaki keduanya tanpa jeda di ambang pintu sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena tak ingin melihat semuanya lagi. "Hentikan itu!"

Donghae bergerak gelisah. Pasalnya, Kibum sepertinya- sudah sangat-sangat-sangat dan sangat gila! Bola mata Donghae memanas kemudian sambil memohon pada Kibum untuk.. "hentikan, Kibumie.." ..menghentikan Kibum meski nyatanya, ia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sambil melihat ke arah lain asalkan bukan Leeteuk di ambang pintu.

Kibum masih bergerak cukup cepat. Ia benar-benar gila! Ia lebih mendekap erat Donghae dan merunduk untuk berbisik:

"_Perlihatkan bahwa ini tidak menjijikan! Perlihatkan bahwa kita benar-benar ingin melakukannya, Hae. Aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti, jikapun aku harus mati karena hyungmu memutuskan leherku!"_

"_Ngh.. Ngh.."_

"_Donghae, hen.. tikan.. hyung mohon.."_

_Sudah terlambat. Semua sudah terjadi. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk memutus cinta itu? Adakah sedikit kasih untuk hubungan salah ini? Ada, kan? Maka biarkan saja.._

_**.**_

_Inikah jawabannya? Inikah yang kalian inginkan?_

**END/TBC**

**Oo**

* * *

Saya tidak tahu kenapa bisa buat yang beginian. Duuhh~ FF YAOI pertama saya? Ahhaahhaahhaa~ karena lama rehat di YAOI jadi kayaknya sentuhan romancenya kurang. Maaf ya pemirsah~ ini juga END ajah lah ya, ^^ ga gantung kan?

Sekiaaaaan..


	2. Chapter 2

**Tarantaaaaan~ Saya balik lagi. Ngehehehe.. Jangan bosen-bosen sama saya ya? ya?**

**Untuk kali ini saya kepengen cuap-cuap dulu sebelum membiarkan kalian menikmati (?) cerita saya. Hhoo..**

**TERIMA KASIH tentunya, gak rugi kalian baca cuap-cuap ini dulu, kan? ^^**

**m2qs : Apa ini kabar baik? :D Sesuai permintaan, ini TBC! ^^ tapi g panjang" yoo~**

**Fishy Lover : Nuhun nya, :) menggantung dimana nih? x)**

**Sutrya Ningsih : Kibum sama Hae yang nekat. Zz~**

**idaelfishy : Reaksi mereka? Cek sendiri di bawah yooooo~**

**FifiDH : Terima kasih! :D Mereka baik-baik aja, mungkin, Kkk~**

**etinprawati : Terima kasih udah suka yaaa, *malu-malu. Ini dilanjut, ga perlu dipaksa, saya rela. Eaaaa~ ^^**

**RienELFishy : Ini dilanjut yaaaa, :D maaf bikin bingung, **

**tertanda seseorang? : YA EONNIE BERISIK! Bahahaha..**

**yoon eunna : Parah gimana ini? Ini mah ga parah, LOL**

**arumfishy : Ini TBC Arum sayang, lanjutannya di bawah ya, ^^**

**lee gihae : Siapa yang terjebak? Saya tidak sedang menjebak siapapun, Gihaeee, Hhe.**

**lifelocked : Ya Tuhan! Kau baru baca sudah langsung saya update. Gimana ga bainya saya padamu, huh?****Hahahaha..**

**...**

**Baiklah, sebelum kalian kebosenan, saya tutup ya! ^^ Silahkan menuju cerita..**

* * *

**The Future Choice**

**Ki Hae**

**[CHAPTER 2]**

**.**

**.**

Donghae mendekap erat Kibum agar mendekat padanya. Punggung Kibum masih basah oleh keringat, membuat tangannya sedikit merasa licin, namun tak urung juga ia tetap menarik Kibum. Semuanya telah berhenti, sebagaimana Leeteuk yang sudah meningglkan mereka entah dalam keadaan bagaimana. Mungkin sangat kecewa dan sangat marah. Donghae yakin itu.

Donghae menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Kibum yang masih menindihnya bahkan. Menangis. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Bukan kelegaan yang didapatnya setelah melepas puncak cintanya baru saja. Bukan juga hadir perasaan bahagia saat merasa kehangatan yang dibuat Kibum di dalam tubuhnya. Bukan.

Yang ada adalah sebuah rasa sesal yang begitu mendalam. Helaan nafas Leeteuk yang begitu keras terdengar sebelum dia pergi seperti hantaman bagi Donghae, memukul hatinya hingga sisi terdalam.

Kibum yang mendengar isakan itu menjadi turut menyesal. Ia jatuhkan tubuhnya di sisi Donghae, lantas menarik tubuh yang telah dikecapnya itu dengan cukup erat. "Maaf.. maafkan aku, Hae.."

Tak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Donghae hanya fokus menutup mulutnya. Tapi kepalanya menggeleng pelan, serta tangannya kembali melingkar di tubuh Kibum. Donghae sedang mencari kenyamanan yang selalu ia dapat dari tubuh itu.

Benar. Kibum paham, melalui gerak tubuh Donghae. Pria manisnya itu tidak menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Kibum hafal benar. Buktinya Donghae tidak marah atau bahkan menamparnya. Tidak! Donghae kini mendekap tubuhnya erat, membuat Kibum tak ragu untuk mengusapkan telapak tangannya di punggung Donghae.

Satu kali helaan nafas terdengar. "Dengar, Hae. Kita tak bisa kembali sekarang. Ini.. kuharap ini sudah menjadi keputusan kita bersama. Jadi apapun yang terjadi, aku harus tetap bicara pada Leeteuk _hyung. _Aku tidak akan mundur. Kita-"

"-kita harus tetap bersama, mengerti? Sekarang mari kita bicara padanya.._"_

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, Kibumie. Aku ingin tidur sebentar saja," ucap Donghae parau.

Kibum tak lagi banyak berkata. Ia benahi selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Ia biarkan Donghaenya tertidur dalam dekapannya, berusaha membuat Donghae sedikit tenang. Baru saja mereka membiarkan Leeteuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Pembuktian atas cinta yang kabarnya salah itu. Pembuktian bahwa sebuah kasih tidak bisa dihalangi apapun. Mereka telah membuktikannya meski masih berada di separuh jalan.

**...**

Nafas Leeteuk berhembus sangat cepat. Ia duduk dengan tak sabar di sisi ranjangnya. Dadanya naik dan turun dengan cukup cepat. Entah kemana arah pandangnya, ia nampak tak sabar dan sangat marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Pikirannya melayang, terlalu banyak hal yang membebani dirinya.

Beberapa saat lalu adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin diingatnya sekaligus menjadi hal yang tak mudah untuk ia lupakan. Kejadian itu, kejadian menjijikan yang membuat ia ingin membunuh dua insan itu jika saja sisi manusianya sudah hilang. Semua bisa terjadi.

"Donghae!" geramnya sambil mencengkram kuat helaian rambut di kedua sisi kepalanya. Matanya terpejam erat dengan kesal.

Gerakan tubuhnya gusar. Posisi duduknya berubah seketika. Ia memilih berdiri dan menghentakan kakinya ke arah nakas di sisi lemari miliknya, lalu..

PRANG!

Menyapukan tangannya disana, membuat benda-benda indah di atas sana berjatuhan. Ada satu bingkai berisikan foto dirinya bersama ketiga adik kecilnya. Kangin yang mencekik Donghae di lengannya, nampak Donghae yang seperti meringis tidak rela karena lehernya di cekik, juga ada wajah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum lebar tanpa beban, dengan kelima jemarinya yang mengacak surai Kyuhyun waktu itu.

Bahkan..

Hanya itu satu-satunya kenangan indah mereka di masa lalu. Kapan terakhir kali mereka berfoto bersama, atau setidaknya menghabiskan waktu bersama? Leeteuk berfikir keras. Bagaimana semua bisa terjadi seperti sekarang? Mengapa semua berubah menjadi sesuatu yang buruk, atau bahkan sangat-sangat buruk.

Leeteuk pandangi foto dengan bingkainya yang telah pecah berceceran di lantai itu. Ia sedang mencari jawabannya sendiri..

**...**

Donghae telah membenahi dirinya di dalam balutan kemeja yang sedikit besar, milik Kibum berikut pakaian lainnya yang saat ini sedang ia kenakan. Beberapa saat lalu ia sempat menolak kesemua pakaian itu. Takut jika semua itu Leeteuk lihat, maka akan semakin bertambah buruk. Hanya saja, Kibum berkata:

"Tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi, kan sekarang? Memang kenapa jika kau memakai pakaianku?"

Donghae hanya menatap Kibum dalam diam. Bibir tipis miliknya itu tak kunjung tersenyum sejak kejadian terakhir. Ia menutup kedua matanya saat Kibum mengecup keningnya lalu menggenggam erat jemarinya. "Ayo.."

"Tu- tunggu. Aku.."

Kibum memandang lekat Donghae. Ia menangkap ketakutan dan kecemasan yang teramat kuat. Sekali lagi, mungkin Kibum harus berbangga diri karena merasa bisa mengetahui tiap detail hidup Donghae, termasuk apa yang dirasakannya. Selalu ada kekuatan lebih bagi dirinya untuk mengenal sosok kekasih manisnya itu. Kibum selalu berkeinginan untuk memahaminya. Salahkah Kibum?

Sedikit remasan Kibum berikan di jemari Donghae. Seperti memberikan sedikit kekuatan, juga keteguhan melalui bisikannya pula. "Semua akan baik-baik saja.."

Kibum tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam benak Donghae. Ia sungguh takut, akan semarah apa Leeteuk kali ini? Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Satu langkah, Donghae masih berat dan enggan.

Dua..

Hingga dilangkah ketiga, ada sedikit tarikan dari Kibum. Membawa keduanya menuju pintu keluar, dan hendak menemui pintu lain di rumah yang tepat berada di sisi mereka, hanya terhalang pagar pendek saja. Donghae menelan paksa ludahnya.

**...**

"Kau mau kemana, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh pada teman yang bertanya padanya. Jangan salah, bahwa meski dirinya benar-benar pendiam, dingin dan tak banyak bicara, namun tak sedikit juga teman yang 'mengajaknya berteman' atau sedikit mendekatinya. Untuk apa?

Kyuhyun hingga dibuat malas jika dihadapkan pada manusia-manusia yang baginya membosankan dan munafik. Mendekati dirinya hanya karena ada yang mereka inginkan. Sekedar menanyakan soal pelajaran, atau sedikit mencontek pekerjaan rumahnya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun berharap dia tak sepintar itu hingga teman-temannya bersikap seperti itu. Oh Kyuhyun, otak pintarmu benar-benar membuatmu tumbuh menjadi orang yang membosankan, tsk..

"Aku akan pulang. Aku tidak enak badan.."

Senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. Senyum tipis yang sebenarnya, tak ada yang tahu tulus atau tidaknya arti senyuman itu.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan, _ne? _Aku akan beri tahu guru yang piket.."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sedikit sambil membenahi barang-barang di mejanya. Setelah semua selesai, tak sengaja ia menatap langit yang begitu mendung sejak pagi tadi. Ia menjadi heran, karena biasanya..

"_Jika hujan turun dalam waktu lama, itu artinya aku sedang sakit, Kyu!"_

"_Lelucon macam apa itu, hyung?!"_

"_Itu karena aku tidak kuat pada cuaca dingin bodoh! Bukan lelucon, ini masuk akal!"_

Sejak jam pertama hingga detik sekarang, jam istirahat hampir selesai, ia tak hentinya memikirkan Donghae. Hal kecil saja ia ingat, dan ia menjadi resah karenanya. Si pintar ini tak menyadari apa yang tengah dirasakan olehnya sendiri. Salah karena ia sama sekali tak tahu, apa yang dinamakan.. sebuah firasat buruk.

**...**

"_Hyung_.."

Belum selesai Donghae berkata, ia dikejutkan oleh tatapan dingin Leeteuk yang dengan segera terarah padanya. Begitu tajam dan Donghae tak pernah mendapati wajah galak Leeteuk sedemikian rupa. Wajah itu nampak memerah menahan sesuatu. Dan ia tidak berkata apapun membuat Donghae semakin bergerak gelisah di tempatnya.

"_Hyung _aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.."

Berganti. Bola mata Leeteuk bergerak menuju Kibum yang baru saja berkata. Ia bahkan tidak seramah biasanya. Tidak mempersilahkan Kibum, tamunya untuk duduk di sofa berwarna abu muda di sudut ruangan. Ia tidak mengijinkan!

"Kami.."

"Jangan mengatakan bahwa kalian saling mencintai!" sentak Leeteuk, mencoba menahan alasan apapun yang akan dia dengar dari pasangan gila, yang harus diakuinya bahwa salah satu di antara pasangan gila itu adalah Donghae, adik kandungnya sendiri. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui cinta kalian dengan alasan apapun! Cinta kalian ini merupakan salah besar!" murkanya.

Deg..

Deg..

Degup jantung Kibum berdebar keras, meski roman di wajahnya masih sedikit menyimpan ketenangan. Berbeda dengan Donghae di sampingnya yang mulai menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan tangisnya. Tangis yang menuntut Kibum untuk lebih dan lebih kuat.

"Kupikir aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku sungguh-sungguh pada Donghae.."

"Dengan menidurinya?!" sinis Leeteuk. Kedua lengan ia angkat lalu ia simpan dalam posisi menyilang di dadanya. "Hebat sekali kau bisa membujuk Donghae agar kau bisa menidurinya. Kau membujuk Donghae dengan apa, hn?" ia menatap lurus pada Kibum, yang menurutnya adalah bocah kecil yang tak pantas balik berkata padanya.

"Aku tidak-"

"Apa yang dia berikan padamu hingga kau mau, Donghae?!" bentak Leeteuk pada Donghae, namun tatapannya masih lurus menatap Kibum. Sedetik kemudian ia menepis tautan jemari Donghae dan Kibum yang sebelumnya memang terjalin cukup erat. Lalu ia cengkram kedua bahu Donghae.

"_Hyungie_.." Donghae bergetar dan kesakitan.

"_Hyung _kau menyakitinya," sela Kibum hawatir. Ia menahan lengan Leeteuk namun segera mendapat tangkisan pelan.

"Apa bedanya denganmu, huh? Kau merusaknya!" tandas Leeteuk.

Kibum terpukul, telak. Apa yang bisa ia bantah? Semua ucapan Leeteuk memang benar adanya. Ia bisa apa selain mempertahankan apa yang menjadi dasar keyakinannya. Apa lagi? "Karena aku mencintainya, _hyung. _Sungguh.."

"Cinta macam apa?! Jangan bermain-main denganku! Kalian benar-benar gila!" umpat Leeteuk. Ia menarik kerah Kibum dan menyeretnya, disusul rontaan Donghae tentunya, meminta pada sang _hyung _agar tak terlalu keras. Setelah di ambang pintu, ia hempaskan tubuh Kibum.

"Dengar, aku akan melupakan apa yang sudah aku lihat. Hiduplah dengan baik. Sudah cukup aku memberimu waktu untuk bermain dengan _dongsaengku. _Mulai sekarang, pergi dan jangan mencoba mendekatinya lagi, bagaimanapun caranya!"

"_HYUNG!"_

Donghae menjerit, tak setuju dengan ucapan Leeteuk. Ia menatap lirih ke arah Kibum yang tersungkur di lantai. Ia tak mengiginkan itu dan ingin menolong, namun apa daya karena Leeteuk segera menyeret tubuhnya masuk kedalam dan lalu mengunci pintu.

Kibum tentu tak diam saja. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit lebih cepat meski itu sudah terlambat. Ia menggedor pintu sekeras yang ia mampu. "Aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, _hyung. _Buka pintunya! Aku akan bertanggung jawab pada apa yang sudah kulakukan! Kami tidak salah!" teriaknya.

Leeteuk tertawa meremehkan, sedangkan Donghae menangis tersedu. Senyum Leeteuk menghilang seketika. "Kau menangisinya?" lirihnya. "Atau kau menangis karena dia telah menidurimu? Kau menyesal?"

Donghae masih menangis keras, hingga Leeteuk lebih mendekat padanya.

"Lupakan semuanya! Lupakan apa yang sudah terjadi. Kau bukan seorang gadis yang harus menangis tersedu karena kehormatannya telah di ambil! Aku juga bukan seorang orang tua yang akan meminta tanggung jawabnya karena dia menidurimu dan takut kau akan hamil. Sadarlah kau bukan perempuan!" raung Leeteuk panjang namun semuanya seperti tidak akan pernah cukup.

"Jangan bodoh dan mau dimanfaatkan olehnya! Kim Kibum itu adalah seseorang yang gila dan tidak normal yang hanya akan menikmati tubuhmu saja," tuturnya.

"Kibum tidak begitu!" bentak Donghae, mengundang satu tatapan yang penuh akan ketidakpercayaan dari Leeteuk. Namun Donghae tidak gentar dan menatap balik Leeteuk. "Kami saling mencintai, _hyung_. Berhenti berfikiran buruk tentang hubungan ini!"

Plak~

Sebuah prilaku wajar, ketika Leeteuk menampar Donghae atas kesalahannya kali ini. Tapi tamparan itu adalah pukulan kecil, bentuk kasih sayang Leeteuk terhadap _dongsaeng_nya tersebut. Ayolah berfikir, siapa yang bersalah disini? Semuanya memiliki alasan kuat untuk tetap bertahan. Alasan yang membenarkan masing-masing keyakinan mereka.

Donghae yang mengatasnamakan cintanya bersama Kibum. Sedang Leeteuk hanya ingin orang terkasihnya itu menjalani hidupnya di batas kewajaran. Siapa yang akan mengatakan jalinan sesama pria itu adalah wajar?

Leeteuk merengkuh dua sisi wajah Donghae dengan telapak tangannya. Air matanya mulai menetes menatap betapa hancur Donghae kecilnya kali ini. "_Hyung _menyayangimu, Hae. Semua yang _hyung _lakukan adalah demi kebaikanmu. Hiduplah dengan baik, sayang. Jangan kau mau dibutakan oleh cinta.."

"_Hyung _tak mengerti apa itu cinta!"

Leeteuk menahan nafasnya, mencoba menekan amarahnya. "Cinta.. adalah sesuatu yang akan kalah oleh waktu, Hae! Aku tahu itu!"

Wajah manis Donghae berubah. Dengan air mata yang mulai bercucuran kembali dengan deras, ia menepis kedua tangan Leeteuk di wajahnya. Ia melangkah kasar menuju kamarnya, membuat suara gaduh karena langkahnya yang beradu dengan lantai kayu rumahnya. "Baik, kita buktikan nanti _hyung_. Aku akan buktikan bahwa cinta kami tidak seperti apa yang kau ucapkan!"

Leeteuk mengejar Donghae. "Dengan apa kau akan membuktikannya, huh? Kau tidak bisa begitu, Hae! Kau tidak bisa mencintainya!"

"Bisa! Siapa yang mengatakan tidak boleh?! Kami sudah saling mencintai sejak lama dan tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada kami! Aku nyaman berada bersamanya, tidak seperti kau yang melupakanku!"

Kedua langkah itu saling mengejar, dan entah mengapa Donghae merasa jarak dari ruang depan menuju kamarnya ternyata akan terasa jauh.

"_Hyung_ tidak akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengannya!"

"_Hyung _tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Aku akan melakukannya! Kita lihat apakah Kibummu itu bisa tetap setia jika kau tidak berada di sisinya! Kubilang cinta akan termakan waktu, Donghae!" murka Leeteuk, dan ia semakin kesal kelita melihat Donghae menutup kedua telinganya. "Aku akan mengobatimu bagaimanapun caranya!"

"Jika begitu obati juga Kangin _hyung _yang sama sepertiku!" tukas Donghae cepat.

BLAM!

Leeteuk memandang marah pada pintu yang sudah Donghae kunci dari dalam. Ia harus menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam jika tak ingin mendapat serangan jantung yang akan membuatnya mati dan meninggalkan adik-adiknya dalam keadaan tidak waras seperti sekarang. Dengan segera ia menggedor pintu kamar Donghae dengan keras. Ia katakan, "jangan sampai _hyung _memenggal lehernya di depan matamu nanti!"

"Maka aku juga akan memenggal leherku sendiri di depan wajahmu!" desis Donghae dari dalam. Tamat sudah..

**...**

Dengan satu tali tas yang tergantung di sebelah bahunya, Kyuhyun baru saja membuka pagarnya dengan satu alis terangkat. Ia keheranan mendapati seseorang tengah terduduk tepat di depan pintu rumahnya. Rasa penasaran menggerogoti dirinya ketika mengetahui siapa itu. Juga, ada sepasang sepatu Leeteuk berada di sembarang arah rerumputan di sekitar teras depan rumah mereka. Leeteuk belum pergi bekerja? Lalu..

Kim Kibum..

Ugh, keadaannya nampak kacau, mengundang satu kecemasan hingga Kyuhyun harus sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Jarak halaman rumahnya itu sedikit luas, Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit tidak sabar meski ia tetap berhati-hati dalam bersikap.

"Kau.." ucapnya tertahan. Ingat tatapannya pada Kibum, penuh selidik. "Kenapa ada disini? Ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Kibum mulai mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan pergerakan kecil di kedua bola matanya. Ia tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan resahnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kurasa, kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk kami. Untuk Donghae, untukku?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Dirinya, bukanlah orang yang akan peduli pada orang lain dengan mudah, bukan? Maka untuk apa ia menuruti permintaan konyol Kibum yang aneh itu. "Apa kau ini! Tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu padaku, huh?!"

Kyuhyun baru akan melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam kediamannya ketika Kibum menahan lengannya, membuat dirinya sedikit kesal dan sedikit menghempaskan tangan Kibum. Ia tak nyaman akan sentuhan orang lain. Ketiga _hyung_nya saja jarang menyentuhnya sekarang, mungkin hanya Donghae saja yang menunjukan bahwa mereka masih saudara. Donghae yang selalu tiba-tiba merangkulnya, atau lebih parah memeluknya tanpa dosa dengan cengiran yang selalu membuat dirinya mendengus sebal.

"Aku hawatir padanya," sela Kibum. "Kami tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan-"

"Jangan selalu berfikiran bahwa tindakan kalian itu benar!" desis Kyuhyun, mau membuka topik tersebut. "Jelas-jelas kalian bersalah, kan? Kalian patut dipersalahkan, jangan bersembunyi di balik sesuatu yang kalian sebut ketulusan!" decaknya, dengan nada rendah namun cukup tajam.

"Tapi Kyu, Donghae butuh aku sekarang. Aku harus bertanggung jawab karena kami.."

Kyuhyun segera melirik ke arah Kibum. "Apa maksudmu bertanggung jaw- HEY!" tatapan Kyuhyun membulat menandakan satu keterkejutan yang teramat sangat. Otak pintarnya berjalan dan menangkap sesuatu yang lebih buruk sedang terjadi. Namun dirinya tak akan pernah berubah sepertinya. Ia redam kesalnya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mencoba untuk bersikap tidak peduli. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi pada kalian. Kesalahan kalian, maka tanggunglah sendiri!"

Kibum mencelos. Nampaknya Kyuhyun tak banyak membantu. Padahal Kibum fikir, diamnya Kyuhyun selama ini, adalah karena Kyuhyun menyetujui hubungan mereka. Tapi sepertinya itu semua jauh dari yang diharapkan. Lagipula, Kyuhyun telah benar..

Terdengar daun pintu yang terguncang, diguncang Kyuhyun tentu saja. Kyuhyun nampak mendengus sebal lalu kembali melirik Kibum. "Jika kau tetap diam saja disini, Leeteuk _hyung _tidak akan membuka pintunya untukku dan aku tak bisa melihat seperti apa rupa Donghae sekarang!" dengus Kyuhyun.

Ada setitik senyum di wajah Kibum. Segurat kelegaan, karena setidaknya tanggapan Kyuhyun yang tidak separah Leeteuk. Kyuhyun memang telah mengetahui apa yang terjadi selama ini. Juga dirinya yakin karena ungkapan Donghae, mengatakan bahwa, meski Kyuhyun tidak peduli, tapi ia tetap menyayangi saudaranya! Maka Kibum, percaya untuk sekali ini saja. Ia percaya bahwa Kyuhyun akan memastikan Donghae baik-baik saja. Semoga, semoga demikian. Semoga Kyuhyun memang berniat membantu.

**...**

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ya.."

Kyuhyun tak ingin terlalu lama berbincang dengan Leeteuk, meski ia tahu, mungkin saja malam ini akan ada rapat besar-besaran di rumah tersebut. Mengenai kejadian besar yang dia rasa, entah akan berdampak seperti apa. Tapi Leeteuk masih bungkam untuk saat ini.

"Dimana Donghae _hyung?" _tanya Kyuhyun, masih berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Dia.. Kyu, _hyung _tidak tahu harus mengatakannya darimana," ujar Leeteuk. "Hey~"

Kyuhyun belum memberi tanggapannya. Ia meninggalkan Leeteuk begitu saja dan lalu terus berjalan hingga tiba tepat di depan kamarnya, dan terkunci, sesuai dugaannya. "_Hyung_.." panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu.

Lagi, lagi Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae. Ia berubah gusar saat tak mendapat sahutan Donghae dari dalam sedikitpun. Ia mulai menarik-narik daun pintu dengan tidak sabarnya. Tak ada hasil, hingga harus ia menempelkan telinganya pada pintu, mendengar baik-baik suara kecil saja yang terjadi di dalam. Ada suara isakan dari dalam, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Kebiasaan Donghae, ia hafal..

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dan bersandar di pintu. Ia tahu Donghae tengah terisak tepat di sisi pintu. Kebiasannya sejak kecil. Pasti seperti itu. "_Hyung _kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berbisik di sela-sela pintu.

"_Eoh.."_

Ada cicitan Donghae dari dalam. Meski pelan dan parau- karena Donghae masih menangis, Kyuhyun dapat mendengarnya. "Bohong! Hujan turun sejak tadi pagi. Cuaca benar-benar dingin! Kau sakit, _hyung_.."

"_Hn, hatiku sedang sakit, Kyu.."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum bodoh. Ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebotol kecil vitamin yang ia beli tadi di perjalanan pulang, untuk Donghae. "Aku janji akan memberimu waktu sendirian di kamar semalaman ini. Tapi biarkan aku masuk sebentar saja, ya? Aku harus membawa selimut dan bantalku!" bujuknya.

Benar saja. Pintu itu terbuka perlahan. Buru-buru Kyuhyun bangkit dan membuka sedikit pintunya. Ia masuk sedikit mengendap. Didapatinya Donghae menyimpan tangisnya. Lagi Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Ia mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan Donghae dan bergerak menuju ranjang atas, mempersiapkan selimut dan juga peralatan tidurnya. Beberapa buku untuk dia belajar nanti, dan ia harus membawa baju gantinya.

"Ganti baju disini saja, Kyu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tidak akan mengunci lagi pintunya, kau tidak perlu tidur dan belajar di luar.."

Kyuhyun tak bicara. Ia tahu dan sadar bahwa Donghae butuh waktu sendiri. Ia berganti pakaian dengan cepat, menuruti sebagian kata Donghae. Ia lalu hendak pergi dengan lengan penuh, membawa bantal dan selimut juga tas sekolahnya.

"Kau boleh menangis sepuasmu. Kau boleh mengunci pintunya lagi. Dan juga," ucap Kyuhyun tertahan. Ia ingat untuk memberi Donghae vitamin itu meski tak mengatakannya langsung. Ia hanya menyimpan vitamin itu tepat di atas ranjang yang kini di duduki Donghae di sisinya. "Kau tidak boleh sakit agar hujan berhenti.."

Pintu tertutup perlahan menelan sosok Kyuhyun yang lalu menghilang. Dengan lirih Donghae menatap botol vitamin yang lalu diraihnya dan dicengkramnya dengan erat. Hatinya seperti bertambah perih. Ia telah salah sangka jika berfikiran bahwa tak ada lagi yang peduli padanya selain Kibum.

Ia seperti telah menghianati kepercayaan saudaranya dengan bertindak ceroboh. Tapi Donghae telah benar mencintai Kibum. Donghae kesal pada dirinya, akan hati dan juga takdir yang dialaminya..

**...**

Tak bisa dibayangkan seperti apa rupa Kim Kibum. Dengan bodoh memandangi jendela rumahnya yang menghadap tepat ke arah rumah Donghae. Berdiri disana berjam-jam, berharap seseorang akan keluar dari rumah itu. Akan lebih lega lagi jika dirinya melihat Donghae keluar dari sana, seperti biasanya.

Tak ada yang mengetahui sejak kapan sosok Donghae menarik dirinya ke dalam rasa itu. Bahkan di hari pertama dia tinggal di rumah tersebut. Tepat di pagi hari saat ia membuka jendela, saat ia sibak tirai jendelanya. Pikiran pertama Kibum pada Donghae saat sedang memakai sepatunya di depan rumah itu:

"Apa laki-laki? Manisnya seperti perempuan.."

Kibum tak henti tersenyum mendapati sosok itu menggoda sosok lainnya yang berwajah kesal sambil merangkul. Donghae terlihat usil, sekaligus nampak hangat dan bersahabat.

Setiap dan setiap hari, Kibum membayangkan betapa bodoh dirinya terus mengamati Donghae setiap paginya. Hingga suatu hari bel rumahnya berbunyi. Tamu pertamanya datang.

Dengan sendu Kibum membayangkan kembali bagaimana dirinya membuka pintu dengan sedikit malas. Ia tidak cukup terbuka untuk lingkungan barunya. Hingga saat membuka pintu, ia ingat senyum Leeteuk dengan ramah menyambut dirinya, bukan sebaliknya karena katanya..

"Aku Leeteuk, pemilik rumah sebelah, tetanggamu. Maaf mengganggu, kami hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa kau tak perlu sungkan untuk meminta tolong jika ada sesuatu.."

Bukan. Bukan sapaan Leeteuk yang membuatnya tertegun. Tapi wajah di balik bahu Leeteuk yang membuatnya diam, sedikit terpana. Matanya berkedip pelan dan hati-hati, membuat sesuatu berdesir di dalam dada Kibum. Beruntung ia tidak melonjak kaget kegirangan seperti anak yang mendapat mainan yang diinginkannya. Donghae memang sosok yang ingin Kibum dekati, tapi selama itu ia belum berani mendekat. Beruntung karena sosok itu yang datang dengan sendirinya, seperti dibawa oleh..

Takdir.

"_Hyung.. _apa hanya dia yang ada disini? Tetangga baru kita itu?"

Kibum berdehem, lagi-lagi terkejut karena akhirnya bisa mendengar suaranya. "Aku Kim Kibum. Salam kenal.."

Sebatas perkenalan saja sebenarnya. Seharusnya memang demikian. Tapi mulut Kibum telah lancang dan memulai segalanya, mulai terbawa oleh permainan takdir itu dengan mengatakan, "aku tidak bisa berbahasa Korea dengan baik. Jika bisa, bolehkah aku mendapat pelajaran bahasa dari kalian?"

"Leeteuk _hyung _bisa. Dia seorang dosen!"

Takdir memang telah bermain. Menumbuhkan rasa itu semenjak Donghae sering datang untuk menggantikan Leeteuk yang mengajarinya bahasa, sebagaimana yang dia minta. Membuat mereka banyak mendapatkan waktu untuk bersama.

Kembali pada waktu sekarang, Kibum mencoba untuk bangun dari sisa-sisa masa lalunya. Tapi sofa di ruang depannya kembali menariknya ke masa lalu. Saat dimana Donghae tengah menulis huruf-huruf _hangul_ untuknya. Tepat disaat ia merasakan perubahan sikap Donghae. Saat dimana Donghae nampak lebih gugup dan seperti enggan bertatap dengannya sebentar saja.

Betapa imutnya Donghae kala itu, bergumam sambil mencoba untuk menatap dirinya sambil menggigit ujung pensil, mengubur rasa gugupnya, mungkin.

"_Kibumie, aku tidak ingin kemari lagi. Aku tidak ingin lagi bertemu denganmu.."_

"_Kenapa?"_

Lama, lama Kibum menunggu saat itu hingga Donghae melepas gigitannya pada si pensil, beralih menggigiti bibirnya sendiri.

"_Karena aku menyukaimu. Bodoh, ya? Mungkin aku hanya sedang stres dengan pelajaranku! Aku.."_

"_Hae aku akan pindah sekolah.. pindah ke sekolah dimana ada dirimu disana! Kita harus bersama selalu.."_

Tes.

Kibum menangis. Ia sebenarnya sedang berfikir, sebelah mana letak kesalahan itu? Ia sudah mengulang semua yang terjadi, dan tetap merasa tidak ada yang salah sama sekali, menurut hatinya..

**...**

Kangin sungguh sangat terlambat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Meski kali ini ia tak dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia pulang dalam keadaan sedikit waras. Hanya sedikit karena ia belum mampu menghilangkan cintanya pada _hyung_nya sendiri. Ia hanya separuh waras, tsk..

Malam itu keadaan rumah seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, ia tertegun mendapati Kyuhyun yang bergelung selimut di atas sofa di depan televisi, sedang Leeteuk nampak berjalan mondar-mandir tak jauh darinya. Jika ia tak salah lihat, sang _hyung _tengah mengamati pintu kamar _dongsaeng_nya di lantai dua, meski tak nampak terlalu tinggi. Hanya sekitar sembilan anak tangga saja untuk mencapai lantai itu hingga sosok Leeteuk terlihat dari bawah.

Dengan rasa canggung yang luar biasa ia melirik Kyuhyun. "Ada apa ini?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun tak menjawab membuat Kangin berdehem pelan memaklumi. Ini memalukan, mengingat hari ini adalah pertama kalinya ia pulang dalam keadaan tidak mabuk.

Oke. Bukan pertama kali, karena dulu ia tidak seperti sekarang. Hanya saja semenjak ia menjadi sedikit gila karena mencintai seorang pria yang tak lain adalah _hyung_nya sendiri, ia menjadi sosok berbeda. Pemabuk, mungkin karena ingin berusaha menampik perasaannya sendiri, berusaha melupakan meski tetap saja gagal.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Kyuhyun tak membuat dirinya marah. Ia lalu memutuskan naik ke lantai atas setelah sebelumnya berdo'a dalam hati semoga ia akan baik-baik saja ketika harus berhadapan dengan Leeteuk.

"Kenapa kau berjalan di depan kamar ini, _hyung? _Donghae di dalam?"

Sesaat Leeteuk terdiam memandang Kangin yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Kali ini Kangin pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, bahkan terbilang rapih, berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Juga wangi. Ada wangi yang Leeteuk cium setelah ia mendekat. Mengundang senyum di bibirnya.

"Tak salah kau pulang sebelum pukul 8 bahkan, hn?" goda Leeteuk.

Kangin terpaku. _Hyung _yang satu ini benar-benar! Padahal kemarin malam mereka masih bertengkar mengenai hal yang sama. Seharusnya itu masih berbekas sedikit saja. Seharusnya Leeteuk masih memarahinya, mengomelinya. Tapi apa? Apa Leeteuk sudah melupakannya begitu saja? Memaafkannya begitu saja? Selalu begini. Membuat Kangin melemah selalu akan ulahnya.

"Tak bolehkah aku pulang lebih cepat?"

Leeteuk menggeleng sambil tersenyum ringan. Ia begitu bahagia mendapati _dongsaeng_nya bersikap baik. Meski entah mengapa begitu tiba-tiba, tapi bagi dirinya, semua tak akan menjadi masalah besar. "Kau sudah makan? Makanlah dulu. Ada sedikit makanan di dapur.."

Kangin menahan jemari Leeteuk di lengannya, meski berusaha ia menghindari tatapan Leeteuk. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _hyung_.. ada apa dengan Donghae? Mengapa kau menungguinya disini? Dan mengapa Kyuhyun tidur di sofa?"

Detik detik berlalu begitu saja. Leeteuk merasa lidahnya kelu, tak berani mengutarakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terlebih ia yakin topik masalah Donghae, akan sedikit menyinggung Kangin.

"Donghae hanya sedang bandel, sedang sakit tapi tak ingin aku memaksanya makan.."

"Begitukah?"

DUG – DBUM ..

Kangin menoleh pada Leeteuk saat sesuatu seperti ada benda jatuh dari dalam. "Kau yakin pada alasanmu? Kau yakin dia tak apa-apa di dalam?"

Leeteuk menjadi gusar dan tidak tahan lagi. Ia cemas luar biasa. "Bantu aku membujuknya keluar, Kangin-_ah.._" serunya tak sabar sambil lagi mendekati pintu dan mengetuknya dengan keras. "Buka pintunya Hae! Jangan berani-berani kau melakukan hal nekat!"

Kangin berdecih pelan. "Hal apa sebenarnya yang bisa membuat anak ini melakukan hal nekat, _hyung_.." rutuknya sambil mulai menarik-narik daun pintu. "Buka pintunya, Donghae!"

Leeteuk melirik resah, masih berniat bungkam meski ia tahu pada akhirnya Kangin akan tahu. Ia masih belum bisa menebak reaksi Kangin akan menjadi seperti apa. Dia membantu Kangin menubruk pintu, terpaksa daripada harus menunggu dengan cemas.

"Biar kudobrak saja, menyingkir _hyung!"_

BRAK..

Satu hantaman keras tubuh Kangin merubuhkan pintu itu. Tak butuh waktu lama bahkan, hingga Kyuhyun terbangun dan merutuk di lantai bawah. "Kenapa kalian rusak pintunya?!" omelnya. "Tidakkah kalian percaya sedikit saja padanya, huh? Memang apa yang bisa dia lakukan di dalam sana?!"

Hening..

Pintu terlanjur rusak, membuka sedikit demi sedikit pemandangan di dalam sana. Leeteuk juga tak sempat menyela ucapan Kyuhyun yang segera mendekat padanya. Ia hanya fokus memastikan keberadaan Donghae di dalam sana.

Oo..

OH!

Tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan saat Kangin berbaur memasuki ruangan tersebut. Dengan hati-hati ia mengikuti langkah Leeteuk di depannya. Dia menatap tak mengerti. Donghae nampak baik-baik saja mengenakan piyama tidurnya. "Hae?"

Langkah Leeteuk berhenti. Ada yang aneh disini, Kangin fikir. Donghae tak seceria biasanya. Ia belum bisa memastikan, bahkan anak itu tidak menyambut kedatangan tamunya, padahal mereka masuk dengan cara yang keras. Mengapa Donghae tidak protes?

Sebuah kamus tebal Donghae pungut dari bawah lantai. Kangin berfikir, mungkin suara bedebum tadi adalah suara kamus tersebut yang jatuh ke lantai. "_Hyung! _Kenapa kau begitu berlebihan, sih! Lihat Donghae tak apa-apa kan?!" Uuh, ia merasa berdosa pada sang pintu yang sedang dipandanginya dengan ngilu.

Leeteuk sedikit melirik Kangin di belakangnya. "Iya kau benar. Bisakah, kau tinggalkan aku dengan Donghae berdua saja? Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan.." bisiknya.

Kangin menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar merasakan aura berbeda dari cara bicara Leeteuk, juga Donghae yang belum juga bergeming, hanya bergelut di meja belajarnya setelah memungut kamus tadi. Tapi.. "baiklah," ia mencoba untuk membiarkan apapun yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun ada di ambang pintu, berlindung pada selimutnya. "Kenapa Leeteuk _hyung _ingin mengobrol lagi? Tidak adakah waktu lain? Ini kan sudah malam, waktunya kami tidur. Aku juga akan pindah tidur di ranjangku!"

Kangin seutuhnya pergi setelah mengusak rambut Kyuhyun di ambang pintu. Leeteuk masih berada di posisinya, bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia melihat bahu Donghae bergetar, mungkin anak itu masih menangis. Tak ada guna mengajak bicara orang menangis, mungkin Kyuhyun lebih mengerti dari dirinya yang sudah tua itu. Maka ia memilih untuk mengambil langkah mundur.

"Baiklah, kita bicara lagi esok hari. Jangan sampai kalian tidur malam.."

Selepas Leeteuk pergi, Kyuhyun beranjak menuju ranjangnya di atas. Sebelumnya ia mengamati Donghae, dan memang tak ada apapun kecuali wajahnya yang penuh akan bekas tangis. Bukan hal aneh. Maka ia bisa bernafas lega untuk saat ini, entah dengan esok hari..

**...**

"_Kibumie! Kibumie aku ingin kau mengajakku lagi melihat matahari terbit! Ayo bersepedah lagi ke pantai!"_

"_Kapan aku mengajakmu ke pantai, hyung?"_

"_Panggil aku sayang! Aku kekasihmu, bukan hyungmu.."_

_Yang lebih tua berdecak sebal, tak ingin panggilan tuanya- hyung- mempertegas usianya. "Kau ini tidak ada sayang-sayangnya padaku, Kibumie!"_

_Kibum hanya mampu mengulum senyumnya. Sesungguhnya senyum itu terlalu sulit untuk terbentuk di waktu-waktu tertentu jika tidak dengan hyungsayangnya. Tak ada banyak kata romantis untuk kekasihnya, memang. Ia tak pandai berkata untuk sekedar menghibur, memang. Tapi seluruh perhatiannya, selalu ia berikan._

"_Aku memang tak pernah mengajakmu kesana, kan?"_

_Si manis menyipitkan kedua matanya. "Kau terlalu malu mengakuinya! Lalu apa? Kau menelfonku pagi hari sekali, menyuruhku keluar, menjemputku dengan sepedahmu. Membawaku ke pantai dengan alasan ingin mencari udara pagi yang segar, itu apa?"_

"_Itu-"_

"_Kau ingin menghabiskan waktu yang indah bersamaku, itu baru benar! Aa-h aku ingin melakukannya lagi!"_

_**..**_

Kibum membuka kedua matanya. Ternyata ia tertidur di atas sofa, tepat di depan jendela yang tirainya terbuka semalaman. Sengaja karena ia ingin melihat perkembangan apa yang terjadi disana, tetangganya, kediaman kekasihnya. Namun, selain mobil Kangin yang pulang, Kibum tak mendapati apapun lagi hingga ia terlelap dan..

..dan ia bermimpi.

Kibum melirik jam dinding di ruang depannya itu, dan mendapati hari telah menapaki pagi hari, bahkan matahari sudah bersinar terang. Hm.. Mungkin waktunya untuk mengajak Donghae melihat matahari terbit sudah lewat. Percuma jikapun ia menghubungi Donghae dan mengajaknya. Juga..

Kibum melupakan fakta bahwa, mungkin saat ini akan terasa sulit untuk menghubungi Donghae seperti biasanya. Ia tak sadar telah mendekat kembali pada jendelanya, lalu dengan lemas menempelkan keningnya disana. Ia berfikir, apa lagi yang harus dilakukan olehnya hingga suara ribut terdengar tiba-tiba.

Kibum melihat langkah besar Kangin yang begitu cepat disusul, "Hae?" disusul Donghae yang berteriak dalam cengkraman Leeteuk, tapi mereka tidak mengejar Kangin. Hanya sampai di batas depan rumah saja. Ia gusar. Kibum cemas menatap balik Donghae yang nampak cemas sama sepertinya.

Sepertinya Kibum tidak akan mengerti atas apa yang terjadi jika saja pintu rumahnya tidak dibuka keras oleh seseorang, yang tak lain adalah "_H- hyung.."_

Kangin..

**...**

Beberapa jam sebelumnya..

Donghae turun dengan seragam lengkap yang dikenakannya. Tak ada sapaan selamat pagi, mulutnya bungkam dengan rapih. Ketiga saudaranya tengah menunggunya makan di meja makan untuk sarapan, tapi Donghae bahkan melirik mereka saja tidak.

Kangin yang memang belum mengetahui apapun, mencoba tersenyum dan menyerukan nama _dongsaeng _sulungnya itu. "Kemari, Hae. Sudah lama kita tidak sarapan bersama.."

Senyap. Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk saling menatap dalam diam, diikuti arah pandang Kangin bergantian menatap mereka, sekedar bertanya 'ada apa?'.

Leeteuk mencoba mengabaikan tanya Kangin melalui tatapan itu. Ia melihat Donghae menjinjing sepatunya dalam diam. Tapi ia tak bisa membiarkannya. Ia katakan, "siapa yang mengijinkanmu pergi sekolah?!" dalam nada tegas.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya, masih membelakangi ketiga saudaranya di meja makan. Ia benar-benar diam tak membalas apapun. Mencoba mengabaikan Leeteuk dengan melangkah kembali. Tapi ia tau itu tak akan menjadi hal mudah.

"Diam di tempatmu, Donghae!" teriak Leeteuk. "Aku tak akan mengijinkanmu keluar dari rumah!"

Bukankah itu aneh? Bagi Kangin, seorang Leeteuk tak mungkin membuat _dongsaeng_nya bermalas-malasan di rumah begitu saja. Tidak mungkin Leeteuk memerintahkan hal buruk pada saudaranya. "Ada apa _hyung?"_ tanyanya kemudian. Bahkan ia sedikit terperanjat saat melihat Leeteu beranjak dari tempatnya.

Leeteuk menghampiri Donghae dengan cepat. Memaksa Donghae melepas sepatu Donghae dan juga tas yang digendongnya, lalu membantingnya ke lantai. "Jangan pernah sekolah sebelum aku memindahkan sekolahmu ke sekolah lain!"

Donghae berjengit, menatap Leeteuk dengan sengit. "Kenapa? Kau takut aku bertemu dengannya? Kau takut ucapanmu salah dan aku yang benar?! Kami-"

Kyuhyun mengambil sepotong roti dan berusaha mengunyahnya meski rasanya menjadi tak seenak biasanya. Mulutnya juga terasa begitu kaku. Sesungguhnya telinganya mendengar dengan baik. Hanya saja, ia memang bukan tipe yang akan ikut campur.

"Kami apa, huh?" tantang Leeteuk, sementara Kangin mulai mendekat pada mereka, ia tidak sadar. "Kau mau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin pergi dengannya?" ejek Leeteuk. "Aku tidak bodoh! Kau tetap menjadi tanggung jawabku, Hae. Sadarlah.. apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tetap saudaramu.."

Donghae memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau berharap aku akan mengusirmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Kau salah! Kau salah besar! Kesalahanmu adalah kesalahanku. Sudah sepantasnya aku membawamu pada kehidupan yang benar. Karena aku menyayangimu.."

"Kau tidak menyayangiku!" teriak Donghae.

"Lalu kau pikir dia lebih menyayangimu daripada aku, hn?!"

Kangin terus memandangi Donghae, berusaha menemukan celah kesalahan yang telah diperbuat Donghae hingga membuat Leeteuk semarah sekarang. Kyuhyun mulai gusar di kursinya.

"JAWAB AKU!" murka Leeteuk, memaksa Donghae untuk segera menangis. Sang _hyung _bahkan mulai mencengkram kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Atau kau suka ditiduri olehnya, hah?!"

Ditiduri?

Posisi Donghae itu, bukankah seharusnya sebaliknya? Bau itu mulai tercium Kangin. Sedikit banyak ia tahu maksudnya. Ia paham. Maka segera ia ambil Donghae dari Leeteuk dan mencengkramnya lebih kuat. "Siapa orang itu, Hae?" ucapnya dengan nada sangat menekan. Giginya menggeretak hebat. "Siapa orang itu katakan padaku, _hyung!" _raungnya tak sabar pada Leeteuk, melupakan bahwa Donghae ketakutan karenanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sekalipun, berubah cemas melihat reaksi Kangin..

**...**

Terakhir kali Kibum melihat sosok Kangin mendobrak keras pintu rumahnya. Terakhir kali satu pukulan keras ia rasakan di wajahnya. Sakit. Disusul dengan benturan dan sakit-sakit lainnya. Tubuh terseret. Juga tangis dan jeritan Donghae? Donghae melihatnya?

Kibum tidak tahu. Semua terasa melayang. Semua mendadak gelap seperti jiwanya terhempas entah kemana. Masih adakah keyakinannya? Saat ia tak sadar, masihkah bisa ia memegang keyakinan yang ia janjikan pada Donghae? Ia berharap Tuhan melindungi dirinya, Donghae dan juga cintanya..

**TBC**

**Wassalam..**


	3. Chapter 3

**[CHAPTER 3]**

Seminggu terlewati sudah. Nyawanya seakan telah melayang, terambil dan mungkin telah terbuang bersama dia, Kim Kibum yang entah dia tak pernah tahu kemana rimbanya. Tanpa pesan. Tanpa kabar. Tanpa kepastian. Dan dialah Lee Donghae yang merenung, melamun menggenggam pensil di tangan.

Merenung tentang bagaimana dirinya melangkah, di tiap detik kehidupannya. Merenung atas apa yang pernah dilakukan, keputusan yang ia tunggu hasilnya di masa depan, benar? Pasti begitu, kan?

"Hyung, sudah malam!" ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Sang adik menarik selimut, hendak memanggil sang _hyung _untuk segera tertidur menyambut malam. Dia menoleh pada Donghae, lalu meringis dalam diam serta mengalir pula kepahitan yang dia simpan. Sejenak ia lirik jam dinding di atas kepala Donghae. Hampir pukul dua dini hari. Diapun menjadi menderita, merasa sedih akan apa yang menimpa saudara yang dia sayangi. Sang _hyung_ yang..

'hatiku sakit Kyu'. Beberapa waktu lalu, ucapan yang masih terasa hangat di gendang telinganya. Ungkapan hati sang _hyung_ yang mengingatkan dia akan kejadian yang telah berlalu itu. Sedang waktu yang tidak akan peduli apa yang tengah seseorang alami. Apa yang Donghae alami. Kebimbangannya. Kesedihannya.

"Hm.." jawab Donghae singkat. Pandangannya kosong. Menatap sendu nan sepi pada buku-buku yang nampak baru, tertata rapih di atas meja belajarnya. Satu hal yang menunjukan perubahan hidupnya, lembaran baru yang sebenarnya ia enggan untuk menatanya ulang.

"Selamat malam.."

Srak.

Kyuhyun memunggungi Donghae. Dia tak mampu untuk terus melihat sosok yang merapuh itu. Dia yang tidak bisa membantu. Dia yang lagi, hanya bisa terdiam mengulurkan tangan untuk sekedar memeluknya mungkin?

Tapi, apa sang Hyung, Donghae membutuhkan pelukannya? Kyuhyun meragu. Dia eratkan semakin kuat selimut menutupi tiga perempat tubuhnya. Dia pejamkan matanya seraya berharap, esok akan lebih baik. Itu saja, mungkin. Meskipun, 'datanglah kepadaku jika kau perlu' bisiknya dalam batin yang berteriak. Berharap jika Donghae medengarnya. Mengaitkan kontak batin antara dua saudara dan Donghae,

"Bolehkah aku tidur bersamamu?"

Untuk pertama kali Donghae menampakan dirinya setelah kejadian itu. Mencoba berbicara, meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjadi sandarannya.

Lantas Kyuhyun berfikir, apa Donghae mendengar teriakan batinnya? Ia tidak yakin. Meskipun tubuhnya kini berputar, memberikan ruang bagi Donghae untuk mereka tertidur bersama. Untuk Donghae yang menaiki ranjangnya. Donghae yang tersenyum tipis, mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun dan dia mencoba terpejam menyembunyikan tangis yang sama sekali tidak samar.

Tangis itu, mengalir pelan dari pelupuk matanya. Menunjukan pedih yang tak Kyuhyun dapat hapus namun dia pahami arti dari buliran tangis yang kini jatuh membasahi bantalnya.

"Selamat malam!" lagi Kyuhyun ucapkan.

Srak.

Dan lagi, dia punggungi Donghae di malam itu. Mencoba mengabaikan Donghae, toh ia tak bisa mengurangi beban itu. Biarlah, ia ingin membuat Donghae tenang dengan sendirinya.

**...**

"Ini hari pertamamu di sekolah baru. Kau ingin Hyung mengantarmu Hae?"

Donghae tak menjawab. Dia berkonsentrasi mengunyah roti di mulutnya. Kepalanya tertunduk, melekat pada piring kosongnya. Padahal sang Hyung, Leeteuk sudah sangat berbaik hati. Dia mengumbar senyum terbaik meski tak berbalas, menoreh luka di hatinya. Akan tetapi, dia mesti berkeras hati untuk menata kembali hidup sang adik yang dia cintai.

Bukan.

Leeteuk menyayanginya. Sungguh tidak ada kebohongan di tiap katanya. Dia menyayangi semua adiknya. Titipan dari kedua orang tuanya. Dari Tuhan sebagai pengganti orang tua mereka yang telah tiada. Dan mengenai Donghae, Ia telah bertekad, dan dia merasa dirinya telah benar atas tindakannya terhadap _dongsaeng_nya tersebut.

"Hae! Jawab pertanyaan Hyungmu!" titah Kangin sedikit geram. Dia sedari tadi memperhatikan, terduduk bersama tiga saudara lain di meja makan yang sama, tak berubah bahkan ketika kedua orang tua mereka masih ada.

"Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu!" jawaban Donghae, sederhana. Tetapi, "Hey!" Kangin tersinggung karenanya. Dingin sekali tutur itu terucap dari Donghae yang tak pernah begini. Kehangatan, bahkan senyum manis dari sang adik ini, hilang dalam hitungan hari. Dan Kangin, "Lihat bagaimana dia telah merubahmu!" dia menunjuk seseorang yang tidak boleh disebutkan namanya di kediaman mereka.

Sepasang mata Donghae, pun menajam karenanya. Dia mendelik, "Tidak jauh berbeda dengan bagaimana kau telah berubah huh?" tutur yang seakan menantang atau mengingatkan atau menegaskan. Kangin pun semakin geram dan Leeteuk disana untuk menahannya, mencengkram lengan dia dan masih tersenyum manis pada mereka, "Duduklah! Kita makan bersama!" titahnya berupa permintaan.

Sret.

Tanpa ucapan lain, Donghae mundur dari kursinya. Dia raih sang ransel dan sepatu di ujung lorong dekat pintu depan rumahnya. Dia yang berlalu tanpa permisi, menutup pelan sang pintu hingga menghilang di balik sana. Juga..

...Kyuhyun, "Aku pergi!" dia berpamitan, membungkuk pada kedua Hyung sebelum mengikuti Donghae yang dia tahu akan berada beberapa meter dari pekarangan rumah mereka.

...

"Aku membuatkan email baru untukmu. Leeteuk Hyung tak akan tahu!" mereka berdua berjalan, mendekati halte bis di persimpangan.

"Kyu.."

"Apa kau masih mengetahui alamat emailnya?". Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Di sekolah barumu terdapat akses internet gratis di jam makan siang". Donghae berkedip, menyimak. "Gunakanlah waktu kalian sebaik mungkin. Tapi kau jangan melupakan ini," sekotak bekal diberikan ke tangan Donghae, "Leeteuk Hyung sudah membuatnya. Setidaknya kau harus makan".

"Kyu.."

Ada helaan nafas pelan dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Ini bukan berarti aku menyetujui hubungan kalian. Kalian tahu jika..."

"Hubungan seperti kami tidaklah benar" Donghae melanjutkan tutur tersebut. Dia pandangi Kyuhyun yang memalingkan muka, "Sudahlah!".

Lelah?

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak lelah menanggapi Donghae. Dia berpaling bukan karena tidak ingin mendengarkan. Dia berpaling karena dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah sayu itu. Wajah manis yang meredup bagai bunga layu. Bukanlah Donghae yang dia kenal.

"Berharaplah dia masih mengingatmu!" tambah Kyuhyun, "dan kau bisa membuktikan ucapanmu mengenai cinta tulus yang kau banggakan!" dia tak lagi berpaling. Dia, Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan memandang Donghae hingga dia berlari mengejar bis sekolahnya.

Sedang Donghae,

"Cepatlah naik nak!" sang supir bis sekolah baru membuka pintu, meminta Donghae untuk lekas naik jika dia tidak ingin terlambat atau ditinggalkan. Kaki Donghaepun pada akhirnya berpijak, menaiki anak tangga dari bis berwarna putih yang membawanya ke tempat baru. Kotak bekal masih dia pegangi. Dia pandangi dan dia selipkan ke dalam ransel yang menggantung di perutnya. Tak lama, ada getar di ponselnya- pesan masuk.

From : Nae Dongsaeng Kyu

_cutiesunshinefish _

Pesan singkat memasuki ponsel Donghae. Dari Kyuhyun yang memberinya 'harapan' dimana Donghae wajib untuk membalas tentu saja..

From : Donghae Hyunggie

_Terimakasih, Kyu._

Di tempat berbeda Kyuhyun menerima pesan berbeda. Ucapan yang dia tahu akan ada senyum tipis (lagi) disana jika dia melihat dengan kedua mata telanjangnya. Dia tak lantas membalas. Tapi dia pun ikut 'berharap' jika nama yang dia berikan akan sesuai dengan makna dibaliknya.

"ikan manis sehangat matahari"

Makna yang dalam, dimana dia ingin kembali memberikan cahayanya, membuang duka menjadi suka sebagaimana terik mentari sejauh pandangannya. Dengan cara apapun untuk saudara terkasihnya. Meski tak harus ia mengiyakan apa yang menurutnya salah, tentang Donghae dan Kibum. Namun ia sendiri memiliki sebuah rasa penasaran tersendiri, bagaimana jadinya mereka kelak?

**...**

Dimana? Dimana?!

Donghae geram. Jam makan siang telah hampir habis dan hanya ia gunakan untuk mengirimi pesan email yang tak kunjung berbalas sebenarnya. Tak ada balasan satupun untuk email yang dikirimnya. Semakin membuat hatinya berdesir takut.

Cinta akan termakan waktu..

Sekuat apa jika mereka tak saling bertemu? Apa akan sekuat seperti saat mereka berbuat nekat beberapa waktu lalu itu?

Perlahan wajah manisitu menekuk, bingung dan berubah mendung. Sepertinya ada banyak ketakutan yang membebani hidupnya. Ketakutan itu kini bertambah lagi. Takut ditingglkan. Takut untuk menjadi melangkah seorang diri. Takut selama ini..

..dirinya memang telah salah melangkah..

Oh Tidak! Donghae menepuk nepuk kedua pipi dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Mencoba menghilangkan ketakutan itu, namun ia tak bisa. Terlebih ia hanya seorang diri di tempat baru itu. Padahal jika ada Kyuhyun, setidaknya ia memiliki teman untuk sekedar bersandar.

Ugh..

Terlalu lama merenung, membuat tangis di wajahnya perlahan mencuat. Kotak nasi di dalam tasnya yang tergeletak sedikit terlihat. Perlahan jemarinya meraih benda tersebut.

_"Leeteuk Hyung sudah membuatnya. Setidaknya kau harus makan"_

Dengan satu gerakan Donghae mendekap kotak nasi yang masih menyimpan isinya tersebut. Donghae belum menyentuhnya. Terlintas satu bayangan mengenai Leeteuk pada akhirnya. mengenai 'apakah dia telah benar? Mungkin benar ia melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanku, kan?'

Tak sanggup lagi, Donghae menangis pelan tanpa suara. Ia bergetar. Masih menyimpan takutnya dan juga ragu yang kian menyerang. Kepalanya terasa sakit memikirkan itu semua.

Layar komputer yang masih menyala karena tengah dipakainya itu menerangi sebagian wajahnya yang penuh akan luka dan nampak pedih. Tidak, ia tak mampu menunjukan bimbangnya itu pada siapapun. Jikapun masa yang lalu, dan 'hal itu' memang benar bahwa ia telah salah, ia merasa akan lebih baik menelannya sendirian. Tapi bagaimana dengan hatinya yang hancur sekarang?

Lalu apakah benar Donghae hanya ingin sendirian? Tidakkah ia akan mengakui kesalahannya pada Leeteuk dan berjanji akan berubah? Tentu membuat semua jawaban tidak akan semudah membuat pertanyaannya! Dirinya bahkan tidak bisa memastikan keadaan, ataupun sedikit kabar mengenai Kibum.

Laki-laki itu menghilang. Tak lagi menjadi tetangganya sekarang, entah berpindah kemana. Ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali, begitupun email dan semacamnya. Tak ada. Jika Kibum merasa takut muncul setelah mendapat pukulan Kangin, lantas membuatnya mundur? Bukankah itu adalah tindakan pengecut?

Donghae menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar, menahan bulir dari buah kesedihan yang menggerogoti dirinya. Jemarinya bergetar saat meraih ponselnya. Tangisnya pecah kemudian saat seseorang berhasil ia hubungi..

"_Dia bahkan tidak membalas emailku, Kyuhyunie! Dia sudah pergi!"_

**...**

Malam tiba, dan Donghae membuka pagar rumahnya dengan lesu. Tidak mungkin ia akan pulang dengan bahagia, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, bahkan untuk melupakan Kibum sekalipun. Toh pagar rumah Kibum bersebelahan dengan pagar rumahnya. Toh rumah di sebelahnya itu adalah tempat penuh kenangan baginya dan juga Kibum.

Sudahlah, Donghae menoleh ke arah lain selain ke arah rumah tersebut. Rumah yang kini telah kosong tak berpenghuni bahkan tak ada satupun lampu yang hidup. Rumah itu telah mati..

Srak..

Donghae tertegun di beberapa langkah menuju pintu rumahnya. Ada cahaya menyambutnya. Cahaya dari dalam rumahnya, karena ternyata pintu rumahnya itu terbuka lebar. Donghae mengernyit heran mendapati Leeteuk berada di sisi pintu. Leeteuk segera menghampirinya hingga batas teras.

"Kenapa tak menghubungiku jika kau pulang malam? Kau tidak tersesat kan? _Hyung _tahu kau akan kesulitan karena ini adalah hari pertamamu disana.."

Yang Leeteuk rasakan saat melihat kedua mata Donghae yang sayu adalah, kebenciannya telah menghilang. Meski belum berubah kembali menjadi seperti Donghae yang dulu, Donghae yang ceria, namun kebencian yang tertanam kuat dalam diri _dongsaeng_nya itu seperti telah lenyap.

"Ayo masuk.."

Leeteuk meraih lengan Donghae dengan lembut. Ia tahu bagaimana cara mengatasi masalah dengan baik. Tak ada kekerasan lagi, karena semarah apapun dirinya, itu adalah tindakan yang membuktikan bahwa dia menyayangi Donghae lebih dari apapun.

Donghae diam saja, tidak jua tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Leeteuk menarik lengannya. Ia juga membiarkan Leeteuk meraih tas yang digendongnya, juga ada usapan lembut dan hangat saat Leeteuk mengusak rambutnya. Seketika ada kilatan bening di kedua mata Donghae.. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah untuk sang _hyung _dan membuatnya bersedih lebih dalam.

Leeteuk tak menyadarinya. Ia terus membawa Donghae ke dalam rumah. "Bersihkan tubuhmu, berganti pakaianlah, karena akan ada tamu yang datang.."

Donghae menoleh, bertanya 'siapa' dalam tatapannya. Mendengar kata 'tamu' ia menjadi sedikit antusias meski jauh kemungkinan bahwa itu adalah seseorang yang diharapkannya.

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Kangin _hyung_mu akan membawa kekasihnya. Ia akan memperkenalkannya pada kita.."

Tak ada reaksi apapun. Ada lagi ketakutan yang datang. Donghae seolah semakin takut menunjukan dirinya. Ia menciut ketakutan, akan seorang Kangin yang ternyata bisa berubah. Dengan kata lain mencoba berubah demi dirinya atau demi Leeteuk sekalipun. Ataukah mereka-mereka ini, termasuk dirinya, Donghae, telah salah dan Leeteuk yang benar?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Leeteuk mengusap pelan sisi wajah Donghae dan bertanya perlahan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" ulangnya.

Donghae mengangguk lemah. "Aku baik," tuturnya hampir berbisik. "Aku akan berganti pakaian.."

"Hm.."

Leeteuk segera tersenyum. Melihat reaksi Donghae, meski masih dingin, tapi semuanya masih jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya, dimana Donghae bahkan enggan menatapnya. Mungkin yang Leeteuk fikir adalah, Donghae berangsur membaik..

Ditatapnya punggung Donghae yang berjalan perlahan menapaki anak tangga. Terbilang gontai, membuat Leeteuk mengukir senyum dibalik kesedihannya. Donghaenya memang belum sepenuhnya kembali seperti dulu, namun Leeteuk berharap Donghae akan menjadi lebih baik, seperti apa yang diinginkannya.

**...**

"Chaerim. Park Chaerim namanya _hyung_.."

Leeteuk tersenyum kagum pada seorang gadis yang dibawa Kangin malam tersebut. Cantik, dan cukup ramah menurutnya. "Ya. Silahkan masuk.."

Donghae dan Kyuhyun baru saja menapaki anak tangga terakhir. Kyuhyun hanya bersikap acuh meski ia berikan sedikit bungkukan tubuh sebagai penyambutan seorang tamu, yang mana mereka telah mengetahui rencana kehadiran tamu tersebut. Donghae?

Ia terus saja memandang Kangin. Mencoba mencari pancar bahagia yang Kangin dapat setelah ia mendapatkan seorang gadis di sampingnya. Donghae hanya ingin memastikan, benarkah Kangin bisa merubah perasaannya secepat itu? Semua tampak samar dan membuat Donghae mengeluh, menunduk dalam langkahnya.

"Mereka _dongsaeng_ku, Donghae dan Kyuhyun.."

Benarkah?

Benarkah?

Terus Donghae bertanya dalam hatinya. Ia menggenggam ujung sendok cukup erat. Mereka tengah makan malam bersama. Cukup damai dan tenang. Ada tanya yang berjejalan dalam hati Donghae. Ia sungguh ingin bertanya dan benar ingin mengetahui, apa yang dirasakan Kangin saat ini?

Donghae takut, perasaannya bisa berubah. Dan yang lebih mengerikan, bagaimana jika Leeteuk benar soal Kibum yang akan melupakannya? Apakah Kibum bisa berubah seperti Kangin? Inikah bukti dari:

"_Cinta yang akan kalah oleh waktu.."_

**...**

Satu hari berlalu..

Ia mematut dirinya di cermin. Sebuah kemeja putih telah dipakainya. Lama ia pandangi kemeja tersebut sambil mengancinginya hingga tinggal satu tersisa di bagian paling atas. Mungkin tak ada yang menyadari selama ini, bahwa ukuran kemeja tersebut melebihi ukuran tubuhnya sendiri, dan sedikit nampak lebih panjang di bagian tangannya. Itulah mengapa ia melipat bagian ujung tangannya..

Ia tersenyum. Tentu itu seperti bukan miliknya sendiri. Selama ini tidak ada yang tahu bahwa..

"_Membersihkan kamar mandi karena kesiangan? Sendirian?"_

Bayangan masa lalu menarik ingatan Donghae ke dalamnya. Menariknya jauh untuk beberapa detik ke depan mungkin, dan biarlah Donghae menikmatinya seorang diri..

"_Membersihkan kamar mandi sendirian hingga jam istirahat dan membasahi bajumu sendiri, huh? Apa itu menyenangkan?"_

"_Aku harus mengangkat airnya sendiri dengan ember, kau tahu?! Airnya berjatuhan membasahi semua bajuku. Kenapa kau tidak datang membantuku tadi, Kibumie?"_

"_Kau sendiri yang meminta untuk tidak meninggalkan jam pelajaran karena apapun itu, kan? Lagipula aku baru mengetahui ini dari teman sekelasmu yang tak hentinya mentertawakan kebodohanmu!"_

"_Kau berniat mengunjungiku di kelas?"_

_Ketika itu, semilir angin datang di antara terik matahari. Mengoyak helaian rambut basah milik Donghae. Donghae yang tersenyum, mengetahui apa jawaban Kibum atas tanyanya. Karena bibir itu pasti akan mengatakan 'ya, aku harus mengunjungimu..' dan itu? Terlalu membuat dirinya sendiri melambung bahagia._

_Punggung Kibum nampak tegap terlihat setelah pria tersebut memilih membalikan tubuhnya dari Donghae, lantas melihat pemandangan di bawah gedung sekolahnya tersebut._

_Sedang Donghae sibuk membuka jas sekolahnya. Basah, sangat basah! Juga.. "ah, basah semua!" pekiknya saat mendapati keseluruh pakaian atasnya telah basah._

_Kibum sedikit menoleh dan melirik di ujung matanya. Donghae selalu meributkan banyak hal seperti biasa tanpa bisa memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Sedang ia lebih malas untuk membalasnya. Hanya membuka jas sekolah miliknya, lalu membuka kemejanya hingga tertinggal sebuah kaos putih polos yang ia pakai, lalu "..pakai ini.." ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kemeja miliknya. "Kau akan bisa masuk kesal meski hanya mengenakan ini, kan?"_

"_Lalu.. kau?"_

"_Tak apa, aku akan memakai jasnya saja, hyung.."_

_Donghae menekuk wajahnya. "Seharusnya kau memberikan semuanya padaku untuk kupakai, termasuk jasnya!" candanya sambil memakai kemeja milik Kibum. Bahkan.._

_Dalam diam Kibum membantunya. Membantunya untuk mengancingkan tiap kancing yang ada. "Tangannya terlalu panjang," keluh Donghae. Tanpa kata pula, Kibum menarik tangan Donghae dan lalu melipat ujung bagian tangan tersebut. Merapihkannya dan terakhir.._

_Kibum menaikan jemarinya untuk mengusap kedua sisi wajah Donghae dengan lembut. "Apa sudah nyaman?" tanyanya, meski terdengar samar, karena suara Kibum terdengar sedikit rendah dan berat._

_Donghae hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan. Ia singkirkan perlahan kedua tangan Kibum di wajahnya. Giliran dirinya yang lalu menyentuhkan permukaan jari telunjuknya, jari kedua, ketiga hingga kelima jemarinya, ia sapukan di kulit wajah Kibum. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sangat pelan, di akhiri satu kecupan singkat di bibir Kibum, dan lalu ia segera menunduk.._

"_Oo- Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu selama beberapa hari, Kibumie.." lirihnya dengan wajah memerah. Kibum mengulum senyumnya. Kecupan pertama di teriknya hari, eoh?_

Dok.. Dok..

Ketukan pintu cukup mampu menyadarkan Donghae dari beberapa detik masa lalunya. Kemudian ia melihat pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan menampakan wajah Leeteuk disana. "Kau sudah siap? Kemejanya, padahal _hyung _baru saja menyetrikan ini untukmu. Kau sudah pakai yang lain, ya.."

Donghae diam dan menatap kemeja yang lebih rapih di tangan Leeteuk. "Biar aku pakai yang itu saja, _hyung_.. yang ini agak kotor sepertinya.."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm.."

"Jika begitu cepatlah berpakaian, Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu untuk sarapan.."

Pintu kembali tertutup menyisakan dia seorang diri. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan, dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa ia membuka kembali kemeja putih yang dipakainya, membuangnya ke sudut ruangan begitu saja, lalu ia memakai kemeja yang disiapkan Leeteuk untuknya. Tapi..

Apa ini berarti Donghae telah berfikiran lain sekarang? Menampik keyakinannya dan berniat melupakan segalanya? Lalu berubah seperti apa yang Kangin lakukan? Karena Kibum menghilang begitu saja? Pantaskah?

Nyatanya kemeja baru yang diberikan Leeteuk, setelah dipakai Donghae tidak merasakan kenyamanan disana. Donghae merasa hatinya tidak terlalu berkenan dengan benda baru tersebut. Donghae merasa..

aah, Hae! Bacalah hatimu sendiri..

Donghae putus asa akan perasaannya sendiri. Dengan pandangannya yang mulai merdup karena tangis yang mulai terkumpul di kedua sudut matanya, ia beranjak kembali menuju kemeja yang terbuang di sudut ruangan itu. Ia memungutnya kembali dan menatapnya lirih.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Tuhan? Aku harus bagaimana?! Sejauh apa aku telah bersalah? Apa Kau sedang menghukum sekarang?!"

Tetes air mata itu kembali berjatuhan, menetes pada kain putih di tangannya. "Setidaknya beri aku kepastian, Kim Kibum!" isaknya begitu putus asa. Ia dekap erat kemeja itu. Tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa..

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu! Aku tak akan pernah bisa berubah, bodoh!"

Sejauh apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun, atau juga Kangin untuk Donghae mereka, tentu saja ada hal yang pasti mereka lewatkan. Hidup bersama orang lain, bukankah akan saling melengkapi? Begitu pula posisi Kibum, melengkapi apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh Kangin, Leeteuk atau Kyuhyun sekalipun yang diam-diam paling memperhatikan Donghae. Kini Donghae bersedih seorang diri, dan lagi..

Apa Leeteuk tahu? Apa Kyuhyun tahu? Kangin? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kibum?

**...**

"Aku tak pernah ingin berlama-lama disini, bu. Dia membutuhkanku! Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya!"

"Dan kau akan kembali ke Korea dengan 'gips' di kaki kirimu? Sendirian dan membiarkan orang Korea itu memukulimu lagi? Atau bahkan membuat satu kakimu lagi menjadi cacat, huh?"

Kibum meneguk kecut ludahnya sambil memandangi kaki kirinya yang terbalut perban penuh, juga sensasi berdenyut disana masih dapat ia rasakan. Sangat sakit.. Ia tak ingat apapun kecuali rasa sakit akibat kekerasan yang dilakukan oleh..

Oleh..

Seorang tetangganya sendiri. Mungkin karena tubuh Kangin yang lebih besar, ataukah karena 'siapa diri Kangin' yang harus membuatnya berfikir ulang untuk melawan kala itu. Hingga dengan mudah ia membiarkan Kangin menyeret-nyeret tubuhnya, menciptakan banyak luka yang serius bahkan. Tak ada yang Kibum ingat, dengan apa Kangin bisa membuat salah satu kakinya cedera. Terakhir yang di dengarnya adalah..

"_Jangan lukai dia lebih dari ini! Kau juga melukaiku, hyungie.."_

Tidakah Donghae melihat dirinya? Bahkan Kibum tak dapat meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Selain dari suara, Kibum tak bisa melihat siapa yang menggenggam tangannya kala itu. Wajahnya penuh oleh darahnya sendiri.

"_Jika kau memukulnya lagi, maka aku akan benar-benar memotong nadiku dihadapanmu!"_

Ya. Kedua mata Kibum terpejam erat. 'Itu pastilah Donghae,' pikirnya. Jika diingat suaranya, itu mungkin saja Donghae. Dilihat dari berbagai kemungkinan, tidak lain hanyalah Donghae. Tapi untuk hal memotong nadi? Tidakkah Donghae terlalu nekat?

"_Kau takut melihat darah?"_

_Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku suka warna merah, sekalipun warna itu merah pekat seperti darah. Aku tidak takut oleh darah, tapi aku takut oleh luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Aku takut, teramat sangat takut pada rasa sakit. Termasuk melihat siapapun yang tersakiti, aku tidak suka!"_

Seorang Donghae yang takut akan darah, mencoba berkata untuk memotong nadinya sendiri? Apa ia lupa bahwa ia begitu takut akan sebuah rasa sakit? Apa ia fikir memotong nadi itu tidak akan terasa sakit? Sejauh yang Kibum fikir, dan sejauh yang ia pelajari dari hidupnya, seseorang akan melakukan apapun demi keinginannya. Lalu apakah.. Donghae begitu berkeinginan bersama dengan dirinya, seorang Kim Kibum? Hingga berani berkata untuk mati?

Kibum menghitung, sudah ada satu minggu lebih dirinya tidak berada di sisi Donghae. Banyak kemungkinan Donghae mengira dirinya pergi dan kabur begitu saja, kan? Ada banyak perkiraan bahwa Donghae akan menangis sendirian. Dan juga memotong nadinya?

Buru-buru Kibum menoleh pada sang ibunda yang lebih membaca sebuah majalah wanita di sofa yang berada di sudut ruangan. "Bisa berikan ponselku, bu? Ada sesuatu yang penting," pintanya dalam nada resah yang coba ia sembunyikan.

"Tidak akan ibu biarkan kau berhubungan dengan orang Korea itu!"

"Kumohon.. ini berhubungan dengan nyawa yang harus aku lindungi penuh, bu!"

**...**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana jika Donghae begitu putus asa dan benar-benar memotong nadinya?

Benar jika dikatakan, Donghae adalah seseorang yang sedang berputus asa. Melangkah di atas beribu tanya dalam dirinya. Bermacam ketakutan dan cemas terus mengitari dinding keyakinannya. Menghantam berulang-ulang, hingga ia seperti seseorang yang tak memiliki satu sisi keyakinanpun. Membuatnya memandang ngeri, ketakutan hingga tak mampu berfikir dengan baik.

"Kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Donghae terbangun dari posisinya perlahan. Belum menjawab tanya dari Kyuhyun di sampingnya. Ia tak banyak berkata akhir-akhir ini. Tidak banyak melawan atau bahkan membantah seperti biasa. Akan melahap makanannya jika Leeteuk sudah memberikan titahnya. Tidak sulit. Donghae tidak berusaha untuk mogok makan, setidaknya.

Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun khawatir. Maka ketika baru saja Donghae berkata 'aku hanya haus' dan pergi dari hadapannya, Kyuhyun tak benar-benar melepas sosok Donghae untuk mengambil minumnya sendiri. Perlahan ia membuntuti sang _hyung_, dan lalu menemukannya duduk dan menjatuhkan sandaran kepalanya ke atas meja makan. Kyuhyun masih mengamati..

"Tuhan.. biarkan aku tertidur saja untuk selamanya.."

Kyuhyun bungkam. Seorang Donghae benar-benar membutuhkan perhatian untuk saat ini. Setelah mendiamkan dirinya di atas guyuran air dingin selama berjam-jam, setelah sengaja menyebrang di saat lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna hijau, setelah menggoreskan pensil yang runcing di atas punggung tangannya, kali ini apa lagi? Kyuhyun membatin.

Dua hari ini Donghae melakukan hal mengerikan, dan semua orang cukup dibuat ribut olehnya. Sedang dirinya hanya menjawab, 'aku tidak melakukan apapun..'

Bukan pula Kyuhyun menutup diri akan hal ini. Ia mencemaskan tentu saja. Tapi apa yang harus dilakukan selama Donghae masih bungkam? Ia tahu Donghae tengah menahan pedihnya sendiri.

Tak terasa Kyuhyun mendapat tepukan pelan di bahunya. Seketika ia menoleh, dan lalu mengangkat satu telunjuk untuk di simpan tepat di bibirnya. "Ssst.." bisiknya.

Kangin mencoba menggapai apa yang tengah Kyuhyun amati. Ia diam setelah melihatnya.

"Lihat betapa ia telah berubah, seberapa ia hancur, aku rasa kau lebih faham apa yang dia rasakan, _hyung_.." bahas Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan suara pelannya. Kangin tak bisa membalas apapun. "Aku menjadi penasaran, bagaimana kau bisa merubah hatimu secepat itu, hn?"

Tak ada jawaban, Kangin lebih senang mengamati Donghae disana.

"Kau benar-benar bahagia? Bersama kekasihmu yang seharusnya itu, apa kau bahagia?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Ini hatiku.. Ini hidupku.. siapa yang berhak mengaturnya selain Tuhan? Mungkin benar.. jika Tuhan telah memasangkan mereka, pria dan wanita untuk saling melengkapi. Tapi.."_

"_..tapi hatiku mencinta karena Tuhan menginginkannya! Tak peduli siapa, cintaku tetap atas ijinNya.."_

Baik Kangin dan Kyuhyun, mengiba menatap Donghae yang terus saja bergumam dengan kedua mata terpejam, namun tetesan air mata mengalir deras dari sana. Kalimat yang terlantun dalam sebuah nada yang begitu lelah. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuknya, sayang sekali..

**...**

Suatu hari Kyuhyun menjadi geram. Ia membuka laptop di atas ranjangnya. Memakai kacamatanya dengan setumpuk buku di sisinya. Dengan alasan tugas ia bahkan melewatkan makan malamnya, padahal esok adalah hari minggu. Seperti tak bisa melakukannya di hari esok saja, Leeteuk sempat mempertanyakannya. Namun ada satu hal yang harus membuatnya harus terduduk disana. Hingga alasan lain terlontar..

"Aku belum lapar.."

Hanya untuk mengetahui, apa benar bahkan Kim Kibum tidak membalas kabar dari Donghae? Mungkin lain dengan Leeteuk yang akan senang mendengarnya, "aku yang akan pertama memukulmu," beginilah reaksi Kyuhyun. Bukan masalah benar atau tidak, hanya saja, Kyuhyun mempertanyakan janji seorang Kibum!

Dibukanya kembali alamat email yang ia berikan pada Donghae beberapa waktu lalu. Tentu ia mengetahui baik itu alamat maupun kata sandinya, dibukanya alamat itu, dan lalu..

"Pesan masuk?" ucapnya, seperti menemukan sesuatu yang memang dicarinya. Seperti menemukan jarum di dalam setumpuk jerami, itulah yang dirasakannya tanpa sadar. Maka dengan tak sabar ia mengeceknya.

**...**

Keesokan paginya, Donghae pergi pagi sekali dengan sepedahnya. "Hanya ingin menghirup udara pagi. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana.." jawabnya saat Leeteuk bertanya padanya. Kangin sendiri masih tertidur begitupun Kyuhyun.

Roda sepedahnya terus berputar perlahan, seirama dengan dorongannya. Sinar mentari mulai berdatangan menambah kadar hangat pada bumi yang dipijaknya. Atau sebentar lagi, akan terasa panas dan panas.

Sudah ada tiga perempat jam ia mengendarai sepedahnya. Menantang dinginnya pagi hingga kini badannya terasa sedikit hangat. 'Beginilah hidup,' pikirnya. Menikmati setiap detik yang berharga dengan melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan, akan terasa lebih baik. Donghae tak sadar ia tengah meratapi nasibnya, atau mungkin baiknya, ia mencoba untuk bangkit meski itu sulit, dapat diterka dari wajah lesunya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa haus, dan lalu singgah di sebuah mini market..

Sebotol air mineral dibelinya. Hanya itu. Toh sinar mentari yang semakin terik menyengat membuatnya merasakan air putih tersebut. Ia kembali menapaki jalan pulang dengan sepedahnya. Namun.. tiba-tiba saja ponsel dalam saku jaketnya bergetar.

Tak peduli pada nomor yang tertera disana, tanpa menduga itu siapa, ia lalu mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Panggilan yang lalu membuatnya diam. Diam membatu bahkan menghentikan ayuhan sepedahnya dengan satu kaki menapaki aspal sebagai penyangga.

"_Ini kau, Hae?"_

Diam.

Donghae masih diam beberapa saat sambil berkedip pelan. Suara berat di seberang sana entah mengapa membuat tubuhnya merinding seketika. Membuat tubuhnya mendingin dan sangat dingin sehingga ia ingin berteriak kencang jika tidak ada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"_Hey! Katakan sesuatu, kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Maaf aku baru sempat mengabari-"_

"Kim Kibum!" pekik Donghae tertahan. Ia menjeda ucapan Kibum dengan suara parau. Sarat akan kebahagiaan yang selama ini tertimbun dan meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya. Ia tahan tangis bahagianya. Buru-buru disekanya kedua mata yang hampir meneteskan air mata.

Sejenak Donghae menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri, ke sekelilingnya, seperti ketakutan seseorang akan menemukan dirinya yang telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Padahal, dirinya terlihat bodoh!

"Demi Tuhan! Kibumie kau kemana saja!" ucap Donghae dalam sebuah jeritan tertahan, setelah ia menemukan tempat untuk berteduh. Ia menghela nafas dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, untuk mengeluarkan sesaknya selama ini.

"Kau kira aku baik-baik saja, huh? Bagaimana bisa aku baik?!"

Ia menatap langit biru yang masih sibuk ditemani burung yang beterbangan di atas sana. Begitu cerah, menggambarkan dirinya yang kini kembali merasakan debaran jantung bahagia, mendengar kalimat-kalimat Kibum yang bernada sama seperti biasanya.

"Aku juga. Aku juga merindukanmu, Kibumie.. aku mencemaskanmu, asal kau tahu!" cetusnya. "Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku selama ini! Kau membiarkanku cemas seorang diri! Kau-" Donghae menghentikan kalimatnya tidak tepat, karena rasa panas dan perih yang mengganggu tenggorokannya. Hampir menjadi sebuah tangisan, namun ia tahan.

"Hampir saja, Kibumie.." lirihnya. "Hampir saja.. hampir saja aku jatuh karena ini semua! Hampir saja.."

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Semua kalimat yang ingin diucapkan menghilang begitu saja, berganti dengan nafas lega dari keduanya. Semilir angin menerpa wajah Donghae. Menyegarkan, menenangkan. Sama seperti ungkapan Kibum. Kibumnya, Kibum yang bertanya..

"_Donghae? Kau.. masih mencintaku?"_

Donghae mengulum senyumnya. Ada rasa ketidaksabaran yang membuncah untuk menjawab satu tanya itu. Tangannya mengepal erat selagi ia menahan bibirnya untuk langsung menjawab. Sontak ia berdiri gelisah kala detak jantungnya berdebar berkali lipat. Ia usap-usapkan satu telapak sepatunya di aspal, dan masih belum menjawab, sedang Kibum sepertinya resah di ujung sana.

Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka. Melihat ada banyak hal yang bisa dilihatnya. Tidak sebelum Kibum menghubunginya. Tidak sebelum Kibum berkata dia merindukannya. Tidak sebelum Kibum kemballi bertanya, tentang bagaimana mereka saling menegaskan perasaan satu sama lain setelah guncangan hebat melanda hubungan itu. Dengan wajah merona- padahal ini tidak perlu karena Kibum tidak ada di hadapannya sebenarnya, ia mengangguk. Ia katakan, "iya, iya aku mencintaimu, Kibumie.." ungkapnya.

Ini adalah pembuktian sebagaimana cinta itu masih tetap terjalin. Biarkan untuk saat ini hanya mereka yang tahu. Biarkan menjadi rahasia, hingga suatu saat Tuhan akan memberi mereka jalan, atau tidak sama sekali?

Sebuah bola menggelinding tepat mengenai kaki Donghae. "Oo-" ia berhenti bercakap dengan Kibum, dan memilih melihat bola plastik berwarna biru dengan corak pororo. Ia berfikir, itu adalah milik seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain di sekitarnya. Benar saja..

"Ini milikmu?" tanya Donghae. Anak itu mengangguk, membungkuk padanya untuk berterima kasih, lalu kembali berlari kecil. Donghae tersenyum, lalu berniat kembali masuk dalam percakapannya bersama Kibum. Kibum bertanya tentu saja, "ada apa?", namun ia belum sempat menjawab dan matanya terpaku pada satu titik.

"_Eomma! Appa.."_

Donghae terpaku dan bermaksud menajamkan pandangannya. Anak kecil yang bolanya baru saja menyentuh kakinya, dia sedang berlari menuju orang tuanya jauh di seberang jalan yang lain. Ayah dan ibu yang cukup muda. Cukup muda, ini dia yang menarik perhatiannya sehingga berani memutus percakapannya dengan Kibum.

"Kita bicara lain kali, ya?"

Plip.

Donghae bermaksud mendekat, lebih mengamati sosok perempuan yang adalah ibu dari anak tadi. Ia bungkam.

"_Dia cantik bukan? Aku bertemu dengannya saat dia pulang kuliah malam. Kami tidak sengaja bertemu.."_

"_Park Chaerim"_

Donghae mencoba mengusap-usap kedua matanya untuk meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah kebohongan semata. Namun, saat ia kembali membuka matanya, sosok itu telah menghilang, bersama sang anak, dan juga.. suaminya.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Donghae mencoba menampik. Mencoba meyakinkan hatinya bahwa ia tidak salah lihat. Tidak mungkin seseorang menghianati _hyung _nya. Itu tidak boleh.. jika itu benar, lalu dimana cinta tulus yang mereka bangga-banggakan? Seberapa kuat cinta yang mereka anggap benar itu?

Donghae menghela nafas. Sudahlah.. tidak baik merubah hati cerahnya menjadi kelabu dalam waktu singkat. Ia hanya boleh berfikir, bahwa Kibum hadir kembali, dan Kibum tidak melupakan dirinya. Ini nyata!

**...**

Tiba-tiba saja, saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamarnya, mendapati wajah berseri Donghae tepat di depan pintu, ia terlonjak kaget. Donghae, anak itu langsung memeluknya tanpa peringatan.

"Kyuhyunie!" pekiknya dalam bisikan, tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengatakannya semalam padaku, idiot!" canda Donghae, masih memeluk saudaranya tersebut.

Kyuhyun melirik, menakuti kehadiran dua saudaranya yang lain. Ia lalu menarik tubuh Donghae ke dalam, menutup pintu cepat-cepat. "Kau yang bodoh!" balasnya. "Bagaimana jika _hyung _mendengar, eoh?" marahnya dalam bisikan.

Dilihatnya Donghae berjalan dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Ia lalu terduduk di sisi ranjangnya sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun, masih memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya dan mengayun kedua kakinya yang tergantung. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyunie.." ucapnya tulus.

Kyuhyun menyilang tangan di dadanya. "Ia sudah menghubungimu?" tanyanya, dan mendapat anggukan tak sabar dari Donghae.

"Baru saja!"

Kyuhyun lalu memutar malas bola matanya, dan hampir saja membuka pintu dengan lebar ketika dia berkata, "jangan salah paham! Aku melakukannya, hanya karena ingin melihat seberapa tulus dia padamu!" ketusnya, lalu keluar, menghilang di balik pintu.

Donghae nampak mencibir. "Apa susahnya mengakui? Dasar anak bodoh!" ledeknya. Ia berguling di atas kasurnya. Membayangkan saat suara berat Kibum bertanya, mengenai hatinya.

Donghae merasa gemas hingga tak sadar meraih bantalnya, mendekap bantal itu erat di dadanya. "Tentu saja Kibumie!" soraknya, masih dalam nada berbisik. Ia tahu Leeteuk berada di rumah di hari minggu. Ia bisa saja berteriak-teriak seperti inginnya. Ia masih memiliki akal untuk tak membiarkan Leeteuk tahu, atau berujung dengan kebenaran Leeteuk memenggal Kibum nantinya. Donghae merinding membayangkannya. Tentu itu tidak akan terjadi, Leeteuk hanya menakuti dirinya.

Aahh.. sejauh ia menerawang, setenang jiwa dan hatinya saat ini, kedua mata indahnya yang kembali memancarkan binar itu terpejam damai.

"_Aku harus mendapat perawatan serius pada kakiku karena hyung mu! Aku tidak bisa menemuimu dalam waktu dekat. Tapi.. selama itu, tak akan kubiarkan hubungan kita terputus sebentar saja. Kau.. mau menungguku, kan?"_

"_Aku mau saja. Tapi kau, apa kau benar? Sungguh-sungguh?"_

"_Kau meragukanku, Hae?"_

"_Itu.."_

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau merasa yakin?"_

"_Kau harus menghubungiku setiap hari!"_

"_Akan kulakukan.."_

"_Kau harus mengirimiku bunga setiap hari.."_

"_Biar kupikirkan.."_

"_Kau harus menciumku setiap-"_

"_Akan kulakukan setiap hari setelah kita bertemu lagi nanti!"_

Eeei! Donghae merona karena ulahnya sendiri. Wajahnya mungkin sudah sangat merah, dan akan terlihat jelas jika lampu kamarnya dinyalakan. Dia seperti seseorang yang baru saja jatuh cinta. Nyatanya memang seperti itu. Ia dibuat jatuh ke dalam rasa memabukan itu, oleh orang yang sama. Seperti dulu..

**...**

Malam telah tiba. Keheningan melanda suasana di meja makan. Donghae tidak, atau belum berani menampakan wajah kasmarannya. Atau berakhir Leeteuk yang akan menjadi curiga. Kyuhyun masih menelan makanannya dalam raut wajah datar seperti biasa. Leeteuk yang terlalu baik, menyisihkan sebagian makanan untuk Kangin.

Ya.. Kangin yang belum pulang. Leeteuk bilang, itu karena Kangin sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasih barunya. Berita bagus?

Donghae menjadi bimbang. Donghae takut untuk mengatakannya, tapi ia tak ingin berlama-lama menyimpan kabar yang sebenarnya itu. Bagaimana jika semua bertambah buruk jika dinanti-nanti? Donghae menimbang-nimbang. Mengatakannya atau tidak? Mengatakannya atau tidak?

Mengatakannya?

Atau jangan?

Mengatakannya?

Nyatanya ia berusaha mengganggu acara makan malam mereka dalam satu selaan. "_Hyung_.. Kangin _hyung_.. dia?"

"Ada apa denganku, Donghae?"

Deg.

Deg.

Donghae terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Bagaimana?

**TBC**

* * *

Mmh.. ga tau! xDD untuk ceritanya saya tidak tau. Inginnya diselesaikan chapter ini, tapi kok padet ga muat ya? LOL silahkan katakan puas atau tidaknya. ^^

Untuk yang baca kemarin, terima kasih! :D yang review? Anu~ kalian _ :

**Jjj, RienELFishy, guest1, dewi, yolyol, kim haena elfish, lifelocked, idaelfishy, lee gihae, Bryan Andrew Cho, turtleclouds, mtyendahs, m2qs, dona. tan, Guest, Sutrii Eea, sitarizkiana fitri, etinprawati, FifiDH, arumfishy**

Terima kasih pokoknya, tulus dari hati saya, *kedip mata~ Hhaa..


	4. Chapter 4

**[CHAPTER 4]**

**...**

Ada semangat di tiap langkahnya dalam mengarungi waktu ke depan. Tiap detik dan menitnya. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya lebih bersemangat untuk menyambut satu hari bahagianya. Hari bahagia yang dijanjikan seseorang yang special untuknya. Ia menjadi tak sabar dan ingin segera menapaki hari itu, meski entah kapan.

Menyambut hari dengan bahagia. Serapih kemeja putih yang dipakainya, berikut jas berwarna biru tua, jas sekolah barunya. Semerdu siulannya yang terlantun begitu santai, juga seindah senyum yang tergambar ketika ia mematut wajahnya sendiri di depan cermin.

"_Banyak sekali wanita yang cantik disini, tapi tak ada yang semanis dirimu, sayang.."_

Ish! Donghae menyentuhkan keningnya pelan pada cermin, sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan putus asa. Wajahnya merona sempurna. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia sedang terlihat mabuk. Mabuk oleh cinta yang diberikan oleh dia yang jauh disana itu. Dan yang Donghae rasakan dan yang membuat pemuda ini berfikir keras adalah, 'mengapa cinta Kibum lebih terasa, padahal dia jauh,' pikirnya.

"Beraninya kau menggodaku, Kim Kibum!" geram Donghae, dengan kening masih melekat di cermin, dan nafasnya beradu pada permukaan cermin, membentuk bayangan acak yang berembun disana.

Perlahan ia mengusap dadanya yang berdesir, berdebar-debar merasakan getaran-getaran cintanya kembali. Setelah percakapan jarak jauh yang pertama, Kibum benar-benar menepati janjinya. Untuk menghubungi dirinya setiap hari, tanpa jeda. Meski hanya sapaan kecil atau tak berarti sekalipun, cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa ikatan cinta mereka tetap terjalin sempurna.

Seperti sekarang pula. "Hallo?"

Donghae mengangkat panggilan pada ponselnya, tepat disaat ia tengah memikirkan ucapan terakhir Kibum, bahwa dirinya adalah yang termanis? Termanis? Gombal!

"Kibumie, ini jam sekolah! Jangan hubungi aku seka-"

Mata Donghae memutar pada arah pintu, waspada. Ada derap langkah yang samar terdengar, dan semakin lama semakin mendekat dan jelas. Tak menghiraukan ucapan Kibum di ujung sana, perlahan ia selipkan ponselnya di bawah bantal bersama, menenggelamkan sedikit tangannya disana.

"Kau sedang apa, hn? Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu. Kenapa kau malah masih terduduk di tempat tidurmu?"

Donghae tersenyum kaku. "Aku sedang mencari kaus kakiku dulu, _hyung_. Sebentar aku menyusul.."

Ada tatapan aneh Leeteuk untuknya. "Apa kau benar-benar lupa?" selidiknya. "Kau sudah memakai kaus kakimu!" cetusnya, membuat Donghae meneguk ludahnya kasar. Benar, ia telah memakai kaus kakinya, dan wajahnya berubah semakin kaku.

"Aa- ah, kau benar," sambung Donghae. "Aku menyusul sekarang jika begitu.."

"Baiklah, cepat!"

Perlahan, perlahan Donghae melepas nafasnya yang nampak gugup. Fi-uuh.. Ia segera melepas semua nafasnya yang tertahan ketika Leeteuk sudah benar-benar pergi. Dengan cepat ia mengambil alih kembali ponselnya. Senyuman jahil terukir cepat di bibirnya.

Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, benar-benar menghadirkan satu sisi jiwanya yang sedikit gila? Nekat? karena baginya, semua ini memang menakutkan dan mendebarkan, namun jauh lebih menyenangkan. Ia bahkan mentertawakan ulahnya sendiri.

"Kibumie, akan kuberi tahu lagi di jam istirahat nanti. Jangan jauh-jauh dari ponselmu!" usilnya kemudian.

**...**

"Kibumie.."

"_Hn?"_

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang? Kakimu?" tanya Donghae di sela percakapan mereka. "Aku tidak tahu Kangin _hyung _memukulmu bagaimana hingga separah itu. Aku.." Donghae mengambil jeda dalam tutur kalimat yang penuh akan sesal itu. Malu, dan begitu menyesalkan atas kekerasan yang terjadi pada Kibum.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan _hyung_ku. Aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam karena memikirkan kondisimu! Katakan kau baik-baik saja, Kibumie.." desak Donghae, dalam kalimat diiringi tangis manjanya yang tertahan. Ia tak sadar telah menghentakan kakinya sendiri ke lantai. Jangan lupakan pandangannya yang menerawang, begitu sedih ke atas langit. Lalu jawab Kibum?

"_Harus kukatakan, ini memang tidaklah mudah bagiku, Hae. Hampir satu bulan penuh kaki ini tak bisa kugerakan. Dirawat penuh di rumah sakit, dan ini pula yang menyebabkan aku tak leluasa menghubungimu.."_

"Maafkan aku! Maaf.." lirih Donghae.

Ada suara tawa ringan di seberang sana, juga kalimat.. _"maaf pula jika aku harus mengatakannya dan membuatmu hawatir. Aku.. tak mungkin bisa berbohong pada kekasih manisku.."_

Donghae menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyum konyolnya. Ada gemas tercetak di wajahnya. "Kau benar! Kau tidak boleh berbohong padaku! Kau tidak boleh berbohong sedikitpun, tidak boleh melupakan, bahwa kau harus kembali padaku, aku tidak mau tahu!" gerutu Donghae, dikemas dalam nada manja yang terdengar menyenangkan.

"_Kau masih mencintaiku, hn?"_

Lagi Donghae mengangguk cepat. "Kuharap kau akan selalu mencintaiku juga Kibumie, ish!" rutuk Donghae, saat setitik air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut matanya. Ia terisak sejenak sambil mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia cengkram ponselnya kuat-kuat. "Aku merindukanmu, Kibumie!" bisiknya..

"Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu.."

"_Jangan menangis. Aku akan datang. Kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini. Jangan pernah kau merasa ragu. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu, Hae, sayang.."_

Donghae diam, mendadak merasa gemas akan penuturan Kibum. Semburat merah tercetak jelas di kedua pipi putihnya. Dia berfikir lama, merasa buntu untuk menanggapi ucap Kibum. Harus bagaimana? Isi hatinya terlalu asik melompat-lompat bahagia, sedang otaknya menjadi seakan lumpuh karena begitu bahagianya.

"_Kau mendengarku, Hae?"_

"_Donghae?"_

Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya. Senyumnya begitu indah, terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. Ia jauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, lalu..

Chuu~

Ada bunyi kecupan setelahnya. Sengaja, bagai orang bodoh Donghae mengecup ponselnya sendiri, lalu kembali bercakap malu pada dia, Kibum disana. "Apakah sampai?" tanyanya malu-malu.

Jauh disana Kibum sudah tersenyum, menahan jeritan bahagianya sendiri. _"Apanya yang sampai?"_

Donghae gugup. Ia mencoba membasahi kedua belah bibirnya. "Itu.." bisiknya.

"_Katakan dengan jelas. Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, hm?"_

"Kenapa kau mendadak bodoh?!" gerutu Donghae, merasa sebal. Terlebih saat Kibum tertawa disana. "Kau mentertawakanku, iya?!" dengus Donghae. Ia baru saja akan memutus percakapan itu jika saa Kibum tak berucap:

"_Saranghae.."_

Donghae dibuat kaku olehnya. Panas di siang itu, seolah berhasil diserap utuh oleh tubuhnya yang merasa kepanasan.. Hampir saja Donghae menitikan air mata, akibat rasa haru yang menari-nari di dalam hatinya. "Aku juga, Kibumie!" balasnya cepat.

"_Kutangkap satu ciumanmu! Akan kubalas jika kita bertemu nanti."_

**...**

Senyum itu seolah tak ingin hilang. Seperti cahaya lilin yang didamba oleh mereka yang tak ingin termakan gelap. Begitupun Donghae, tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Semua karena Kim Kibum, yang kehadirannya begitu Donghae syukuri.

Burung-burung berkumpul di sekitaran pohon yang ada di jalan menuju rumahnya. Burung-burung itu pulang di sore tersebut. Bersembunyi di balik ranting-ranting yang ada. Lembayung sore seperti mengusir mereka dari langit. Namun nampak indah bagi Donghae yang melihatnya..

Begitu ringan terasa saat kakinya menapak. Begitu segar angin di sore itu. Membayangkan kembali ucapan-ucapan manis Kibum, semua begitu sempurna. Dan tepat disaat ia berada di depan pagar rumahnya..

"Hati-hati di jalan. Antarkan dia sampai ke rumahnya, Kangin-_ah_.."

Senyum Donghae menjadi samar. Melihat sosok kedua _hyung_nya bersama dia, wanita yang sebenarnya, Donghae meragukan keberadaannya di antara mereka. Percakapan terakhir dirinya dan Kangin di malam itu, sesungguhnya tidak pernah selesai.

Toh Donghae memilih diam, memilih melihat kebenarannya untuk sementara waktu. Seperti tak ingin senyum ceria Kangin sirna. Tak ingin Kangin kembali mencintai _hyung _mereka, membuat Leeteuk kembali kecewa. Donghae diam, dan mungkin akan bicara ketika kebenaran itu berbicara padanya terlebih dahulu.

"Donghae, kau sudah pulang.."

Donghae tersenyum, lantas sedikit membungkuk untuk menghormati calon kakak iparnya yang sepertinya, sudah menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya.

"Kenapa baru pulang? Tadi _noona_mu ini membuatkan kita makanan yang enak.." bangga Kangin.

"Begitu ya.." tanggap Donghae, sedikit tersenyum simpul. Sesungguhnya tak ada ketertarikan di wajahnya, namun ia mencoba untuk menghargai. "Aku banyak tugas, kebetulan sekali. Maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa," tukas wanita itu. Donghae tertegun disaat wanita itu mengusak kecil rambutnya. Ada kelembutan, seperti seorang ibu pada umumnya. Sikap yang Donghae rasa, telah biasa dilakukan seorang ibu pada anaknya. Donghae tahu, wanita ini telah terbiasa menunjukan sikap hangatnya pada seorang anak, berhubung.. wanita ini telah memiliki putra sesungguhnya, kan?

"Aku mengantarnya pulang dulu, _hyung_, Hae.." pamit Kangin.

Donghae dan Leeteuk menatap Kangin dan kekasihnya yang kian menjauh. _"Hyung.._ kau melihat dia sudah bahagia sekarang?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba. "Apa kau juga ikut bahagia?" tanyanya. Tidak ada nada yang menuntut jawaban. Ia pandangi teduh kedua mata sang _hyung _lalu tersenyum sambil merapatkan dirinya pada lengan Leeteuk. Sejujurnya ia bisu akan kenyataan yang diketahuinya.

"_Kapan hingga perceraian kalian benar-benar terjadi, Chaerim? Aku tak bisa menunggu terlalu lama. Tidak bisakah kau meninggalkan mereka dan pergi bersamaku?"_

**...**

Donghae bergulingan di atas kasurnya. Tidak seperti beberapa waktu sebelumnya, dimana dirinya menyibukan dirinya ketika libur tiba, kini ia memilih bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidurnya. Berhubung hari minggu telah tiba. Ada hal lain yang dinantinya saat ini. Posisi tidur sambil menghadap langit-langit kamarnya memang sesuatu hal yang Donghae sering lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Dengan ponsel dalam genggamannya pula.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan olehnya, Kibumie. Kenapa dia mencintai istri orang lain, bahkan wanita itu telah mempunyai anak! Perempuan itu juga sama, mau saja padahal dia sudah menikah!"

Ada hembusan nafas Kibum di ujung sana. _"Sama saja dengan kita, bukan?"_

"Huh?"

"_Itu adalah salah satu kesalahan yang indah Hae. Seperti kita, atas dasar saling mencintai kita melakukannya. Sama, bukan? Mungkin calon kakak iparmu itu, bosan atau merasa tidak cocok dengan pasangannya, kan?"_

"Tapi mereka menyakiti orang lain! Mereka berbeda dengan kita!" dengus Donghae. Ia semakin menekuk wajahnya ketika Kibum tertawa disana. "Itu benar, kan? Kenapa kau tertawa?" sebal Donghae.

"_Iya.. iya kau benar, mungkin. Bagi seseorang, dirinya adalah yang paling benar, Hae.."_

"Jadi kau tidak menyetujui ucapanku? Kubilang kita tidak-"

"_Kita menyakiti orang lain juga, Hae. Kita telah mengecewakan Leeteuk hyung. Ingat selalu ada kemungkinan terburuk dari setiap langkah yang kita ambil. Pahami itu.."_

"..."

Lama mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Kibum yang merasa bersalah akan tutur kata yang baru dia ucapkan. Bibirnya menjadi kelu. Sedang Donghae, menjadi berfikir lebih keras. Berujung satu helaan nafas, mengartikan bahwa dirinya, Donghae menyetujui ucapan Kibum meski tidak di'iya'kan oleh bibirnya sekalipun. Donghae menjadi lesu seketika..

"_Bisakah kita hanya membicarakan kita berdua saja, hn?" _Kibum bersuara kembali. _"Terlalu menyita waktu jika kita hanya membahas hal lain, hyung. Terlalu sia-sia jika kita menghabiskan waktu dengan memperdebatkan hal yang sebenarnya kita ketahui ujungnya akan seperti apa.. hh.. tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan wajahmu yang sedang marah seperti sekarang ini.."_

Donghae berdiri, menatap dirinya di cermin. "Aku tidak marah," bantahnya dalam nada lemah.

"_Benarkah? Kenapa hatiku mengatakan hal lain, ya?"_

"Aku tidak akan marah lagi, tapi kau harus mengirimiku bunga sekarang! Kau janji mengirimnya hari ini, Kibumie!" desak Donghae kemudian, benar-benar mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Eoh? Kupikir bunganya sudah sampai.."_

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau sudah mengirimkannya kemari?" herannya. Ketika ia akan kembali berbicara untuk menyatakan keheranannya, bel berbunyi, menandakan seorang tamu yang datang.

Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sejak pagi buta tadi, sedang Kangin, masih tertidur. Tak ada yang ditakuti, Donghae memilih keluar dari kamarnya untuk membuka pintu itu sendiri tanpa memutus percakapannya dengan Kibum.

Donghae tersenyum tepat saat ia menemukan seorang pengirim bunga di depan pintu rumahnya. Satu tangkai mawar merah, lucu. "Kau mengirim ini untuk seorang gadis, eoh?" goda Donghae pada Kibum. Ia sedikit membungkuk saat sang pengantar bunga berpamitan padanya.

Bahkan ketika sang pengantar bunga telah hilang, ia masih merona di ambang pintu rumahnya. "Terima kasih," ucap Donghae, sedikit malu sambil melanjutkan "..Kibumie sayang.."

"_Sayang?"_

Donghae berpura-pura marah sambil menahan tawa malunya. Ia acung-acungkan mawar merah di tangannya, seolah berbangga mendapat benda tersebut. Satu tangan masih memegang ponselnya. "Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh memanggilmu begitu?" ucapnya sambil terus berjalan, tak melihat.

Tak memperhatikan seseorang di ambang pintu menuju ruang makan, dengan segelas air putih di tangannya. Donghae yang hanya fokus tersenyum pada bunga di tangannya, tidak menyadari seseorang memperhatikan dirinya hingga masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Donghae.. bodoh!

**...**

"Kau baru pulang, Kyu? Kalian kemana saja?"

Kyuhyun menatapnya aneh. "Aku pergi ke toko buku tadi. Hanya sendiri, Leeteuk _hyung _sudah pulang sejak tadi, kan?"

Donghae berkedip pelan. "Aku belum melihatnya.."

"Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya saja. Kau belum keluar dari kamarmu sebentar saja, eoh?"

Donghae mengingat. Dia hanya keluar kamar saat menerima kiriman bunga tadi. Tiba-tiba saja ada debaran takut di jantungnya. Ia mengira-ngira, dan mengingat bahwa, pada saat ia menerima bunga itu, memang tidak ada siapapun yang melihat, kan? Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, meski..

Benar apa yang menjadi dugaannya. Bunga-bunga itu tidak datang lagi di hari-hari berikutnya. Padahal Kibum selalu bertanya mengenai kiriman bunganya, setiap hari. Ingat? Setiap hari. Lalu keamana mereka perginya? sama seperti hari ini, tepat di minggu berikutnya.

"_Kau tidak pergi kemana-mana, kan Hae? Kau terdengar aneh. Kau sakit?"_

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, Kibumie.." jawab Donghae, sambil menatap lirih pada jendela kamarnya. Sang penjaga bunga telah hadir di pekarangan rumahnya, Donghae melihat.

Dan meski berkata tidak apa-apa, nada Kibum masih terdengar tidak percaya disana. _"Apa bunga-bungaku tak cukup membuatmu bahagia? Apa semuanya kurang?"_

Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum miris. Menatap kepergian sang pengantar bunga, dimana ia tentu saja telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Mengantarkan bunga itu tepat pada alamat yang seharusnya. Tapi..

Dengan menggigit bibirnya ia menahan perih di hatinya. Terlebih disaat sosok sang _hyung _dengan tega membuang kiriman bunga itu di bawah sana. Kemungkinan besar Leeteuk sudah mencium kembali hubungannya dengan Kibum.

"_Hae? Apa kau tidak menyukai bunga-bunga yang selama ini kukirimkan?"_

Donghae menggeleng kaku, padahal Kibum tidak melihatnya. "Tidak, aku menyukainya, sungguh.." lirihnya, mencoba berbohong, menutupi keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"_Tapi nada suaramu tidak menunjukan kau menyukainya, Hae.."_

Donghae berusaha menahan sedihnya. "Aku tidak berbohong," ucapnya sambil tertawa hambar. "Aku hanya sedang merindukanmu. Bukan hanya bunga yang kuinginkan sekarang. Tapi kau juga!"

Kibum diam di ujung sana. "Kapan kau kembali, Kibumie? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, sungguh.." lirih Donghae, tanpa sadar mengusap buliran air mata yang berhasil menetes di pipinya. Untung saja Kibum tak harus melihat tangisnya.

**...**

Donghae membuntuti langkah Kyuhyun di depannya. Kyuhyun berjalan dengan buku di tangannya. "Kau.. tidak takut jatuh, Kyu? Kau berjalan sambil membaca buku, eoh?" tanya Donghae, menyenggol pelan bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera menutup bukunya, memutar bola mata, agak kesal. "Kau terlalu banyak jatuh cinta! Kau lupa sebentar lagi kita akan ujian?" ujarnya dalam nada seperti biasa, sedikit dingin.

"Bukan aku tidak tahu," bantah Donghae, sambil mencoba menghindar dari tatapan Kyuhyun. "Ujian ya ujian. Kita belajar seperti biasa. Kenapa harus tiba-tiba belajar lebih keras saat akan menghadapi ujian, huh?" bela Donghae- membela dirinya sendiri lebih tepatnya.

Ah, hilang sudah sabar Kyuhyun untuk mendengar ocehan _hyung_nya. "Aku pergi!" ..

"Kyu.." dan Donghae mencegah.

"Belajarlah sedikit untuk lebih terbuka. Banyak sekali orang yang ingin berteman denganmu. Kulihat kau selalu saja menutup dirimu. Sampai kapan?"

Kyuhyun diam ketika Donghae mendekat lalu menarik lengannya. Berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Donghae yang menggandengnya, seperti sepasang kekasih? Tidak. Mereka sangat manis terlihat. Donghae lebih pendek, sehingga ketika itu Kyuhyun lebih terlihat seperti _hyung_ di antara mereka.

"Berhenti untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Leeteuk _hyung _itu terlalu menuntut kupikir.."

"Dia hanya menginginkan kita untuk jadi yang terbaik, _hyung_. Aku rasa tidak rugi jika aku menuruti apa yang diinginkannya.."

Berganti, Donghae merangkul Kyuhyun meski itu sedikit sulit untuknya. "Bahkan Leeteuk _hyung _tidak tahu kau memiliki suara yang indah. Dia tidak tahu jika kau ingin bernyanyi, dan memaksamu untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Untuk siapa kau menjadi dokter, hn? Itu akan sangat sulit jika hatimu tidak ingin.."

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Kau tahu benar _hyung _tidak akan mudah melihat ke arahku jika aku tak memiliki apapun untuk menarik perhatiannya.."

Anak ini, Donghae berfikir, mungkin Kyuhyunnya yang dingin ini memang membutuhkan perhatian. Sangat butuh malah, hanya saja tak ada yang mengerti dirinya. Leeteuk yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kangin yang sibuk dengan kenakalannya. Dan dirinya, seorang Donghae yang bahkan tidak bisa menjadi _hyung _yangbaik, berganti harus dirinya sendiri yang berlindung di punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin kita memiliki hubungan yang hangat.."

Donghae mengelus punggung Kyuhyun. "Apa aku kurang menghangatkanmu selama ini?" bisiknya. "Aku sudah berusaha semampuku untuk menjadi _hyung _yang baik bagimu, Kyuhyunie.."

Kyuhyun diam. Dia melihat Donghae di ujung matanya, terkesan sebal. Ia hempaskan tangan Donghae dari tubuhnya. "Menyingkir!" dengusnya. "Kau memang tidak pernah membuat suasana menjadi lebih baik!" rutuknya, segera berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan Donghae. Namun..

Ada pergerakan kecil di sudut bibir Kyuhyun. Terangkat untuk menyajikan satu senyuman rahasia yang tersembunyi. Mungkin ucap Donghae terlalu lucu, atau bahkan sangat menyentuh untuknya. Donghae yang ternyata, sedikit mengerti dirinya. Ia kembali berbalik ketika sebuah bis berhenti tepat di depan Donghae. Lalu.. satu kejadian yang tak di duga. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Hati-hati, _hyungie.._"

Donghae membalas antusias, lebih aktif. Melambai dengan teramat semangat. "Kau juga! Jangan lupa makan siang, Kyu.." teriak Donghae, lantas menaiki bisnya sambil tersenyum. Hari yang indah..

Donghae menatap langit yang begitu cerah di balik kaca jendela. Ia sedikit bersantai mengingat jarak menuju sekolahnya kini agak jauh. Secepat sang bis melaju. Secepat angin berhembus. Secepat kebahagiaan yang datang bersamaan tanpa di duga. Melalui sebuah pesan singkat:

"_Maaf aku belum bisa keluar. Bisakah kau yang datang kemari?"_

Begitu tiba-tiba! Disertai sebuah alamat baru yang membuatnya sesegera mungkin memencet tombol bis untuk berhenti. Keluar dari bis cepat-cepat dan memutar arah kembali dengan berjalan kaki, menuju perempatan jalan. Donghae hampir saja memekik senang di dalam bis. Ia melupakan sekolahnya, bahkan..

Segera Donghae memanggil Kibumnya lewat ponsel. Senyuman tak sabar jelas terukir di bibirnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberitahukan kedatanganmu sebelumnya, bodoh!" pekiknya disertai umpatan kecil. Namun nada senang jelas terdengar.

"Kau tahu, aku merasa sesak nafas sekarang karena begitu terkejut!" girang Donghae sedikit berlebihan memang, sambil mengeratkan pegangan pada satu tali tasnya. Berucap "aku akan segera datang!" lantas menutup ponsel dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menemukan sebuah taksi.

**...**

Nafasnya begitu tidak teratur. Dadanya bergerak naik dan turun begitu cepat. Rambut bagian depannya begitu tidak rapih, akibat lari maratonnya beberapa waktu lalu. Sebuah pintu kini menghadangnya. Diteguknya ludahnya pelan-pelan, gugup melanda tiba-tiba. Terlebih, panggilan masuk..

"Masuklah!" ujar Kibum dalam panggilannya.

Sedikit ragu Donghae meraih knop pintu yang tampak baru itu. Dia tempelkan perlahan hingga terdengar sahutan lain, "ketik angka ulang tahunmu!" kata Kibum, menjawab pertanyaan Donghae mengenai kata kunci masuknya. Donghae menjadi bingung tapi terasa desiran panas menyembur dari darah yang mengalir cepat ke wajah, membuatnya memerah. Dia paham betul maksud sahutan tadi, 'memangnya ini rumahku?' pikirnya.

Akan tetapi dia tak ingin gamblang. Dia katakan, "tidak mau. Aku tamu!" Kerasnya. Padahal Kibum tidak tahu jika Donghae sedang sangat gugup mendengar suara berat itu, yang telah dia rindukan yang terdengar samar namun terasa nyata.

Ya. Kibumnya memang nyata. Dia berada disebrang sana dan Donghae menggigit gemas bibirnya, 'benarkah itu kau?' Batinnya berbisik seakan tidak percaya.

"Ayolah. Jangan bersikap seolah kau tamu. Anggap saja ini rumahmu, sayang!"

Blush.. padahal batang hidungnya saja belum terlihat, tapi wajah Donghae memerah sudah. 'Sial!' umpat Donghae dalam hatinya sambil berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya. "Aku tidak mau! Bukalah pintunya.." pintanya agak mendesak. Maka diputuskan sudah, sang pemilik yang membuka pintu, membiarkan Donghae menunggu lebih berdebar.

Deg..

Deg..

Ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, apa yang harus dikatakannya ketika wajah Kibum benar-benar ada dihadapannya. Donghae merasa otaknya menjadi bodoh dan lebih bodoh, untuk berkedip dan bernafas saja ia kebingungan. Terlebih..

Oh..

Donghae benar-benar tidak berkedip mendapati Kibum membuka pintu, benar-benar ada di hadapannya. Lututnya menjadi lemas karena gugup. Untuk mengatakan 'hai' saja ia kesulitan. Jangan salah, karena Kibumpun berada di posisi yang sama. Dia lupa mempersilahkan Donghae masuk, membuat keduanya hanya terdiam saling memandang di ambang pintu.

"Itu.."

Kibum memundurkan langkahnya, Donghae diam. Donghae tersadar bahwa Kibum mengajaknya masuk. Ia melangkah, namun Kibum diam, membuat tubuh mereka beradu pelan. Ugh.. gugup sekali, eoh?

Sesungguhnya ada kerinduan dan ketidaksabaran yang menyatu menjadi satu, menghalangi segala pergerakan, baik itu gerakan tubuh atau bibir sekalipun. Meski keduanya tersenyum dalam canggung. Kibum menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Hingga ketika dilihatnya Donghae sedikit bergetar, ia raih jemari Donghae. Kontak fisik pertama kali..

"Kau kedinginan?"

Donghae tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng. Kibum meremas-remas jemarinya dengan lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae tanpa sadar. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya lagi, dengan setitik air mata haru di sudut matanya.

"Hm.." Kibum mengangguk dan berjalan satu langkah untuk lebih mendekat sambil mengusap air yang berkumpul di sudut mata Donghae. Sempat ia menunjukan langkahnya yang tidak sempurna, mengundang tatapan sendu di mata Donghae.

"Kakimu.." resah Donghae sambil menunduk ke arah lutut Kibum di bawah sana. Ia kecewa melihat seberapa parah luka itu, meski tertutup jeans panjangnya. "Kau.." isaknya tertahan.

"Hey, sudah!" peringat Kibum. Ia menarik, mengangkat wajah Donghae dengan telapak tangannya, lalu ditatapnya puas kedua mata Donghae. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku kesini bukan untuk melihat tangismu, _hyung_.."

Donghae tertawa kecil dalam tangisnya lalu menghantam pelan dada Kibum. "Kemarin kau bilang tidak bisa berbohong padaku, kan? Jadi sekarang jangan berbohong. Katakan itu sakit. Kata.." ucap Donghae terputus.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling memandang pada akhirnya. Mencari ketulusan, mencari ketenangan, dan mencari cinta disana yang sempat hilang oleh jarak. Sungguh mereka begitu merindu. Tidak tertahankan..

Kibum usapkan telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Donghae. Ia resapi wajah manis nan indah itu, hingga tak kuasa untuk terlalu jauh dari wajah itu. Mendekat.. ia mendekat dan mendekat, ingin meraih bibir tipis itu dengan sentuhan miliknya, mengecupnya mesra, sehingga ia merundukan wajahnya.

Namun Donghae terlalu jauh berjinjit. Terlalu tinggi, hingga menghasilkan ciuman buruk yang sebenarnya, manis.. kala bibir Kibum meleset menyentuh dagunya.

"Oh.." Donghae mendesah kecil, menahan senyum gugupnya. Kedua wajah itu sedikit menjauh, tapi kembali mendekat seiring dengan tatapan mata yang belum terputus. Kembali mendekat perlahan.

Sayang kepala mereka bergerak ke arah yang sama, menciptakan tubrukan kecil pada hidung. "Hn?" Kibum yang semula berniat menikmati dengan kedua mata yang hampir tertutup, mengeluh kala bibirnya belum juga menyentuh. Matanya kembali terbuka dan mendapati Donghae menahan tawanya.

Kibum putus asa. Mungkin belum saatnya? Maka ia beri satu kecupan di kening, lantas menarik Donghae, memeluknya hingga batas pintu di dalam, lalu menutup pintu dalam posisi masih memeluk. "Masuklah.."

**...**

Waktu mengalir tak terasa. Bahkan Donghae tak menyangka, sejak kapan Kibum berada duduk tepat di sampingnya. Membuatnya gugup. Kata rindu, kata cinta yang biasanya diutarakan dalam nada main-main bahkan, kini tiba-tiba menghilang tergantikan rasa gugup dan canggung luar biasa. Ia tersenyum kemudian, terpana menatap wajah Kibum dari samping, saat teman prianya itu.. tengah meneguk es jeruk di dalam gelas.

Mata Donghae tak lepas dari gerik Kibum. Tangan di sampingnya terlipat dengan mengandalkan sikunya untuk bertahan di sandaran kursi. Membuat tubuh Kibum seperti terbuka untuknya. Lantas kaos tak berlengan itu? Ahh.. Donghae berfikir bahwa Kibum adalah seperti pria. Pria. Lalu dirinya?

Tak sengaja Donghae menggelengkan pelan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja dirinya juga pria, pria manis beruntung yang mengalahkan jutaan wanita cantik yang ditolak oleh Kim Kibum yang mempesona ini. Donghae merutuk kemudian. Bahkan disaat minum saja Kibum.. terlalu mudah menjerat dirinya.

Glup~

Donghae meneguk sesuatu- entah apa di dalam mulutnya, sebagaimana Kibum yang masih asik meredakan hausnya. Kala itu ia melihat setetes kuning air jeruk itu merambat keluar melalui sudut sisi bibir Kibum. Entah air di dalam mulut Kibum terlalu penuh, karena ia meneguk habis isi di dalam gelas sekaligus, atau karena Kibum tidak menyadarinya. Satu tetes itu mulai meleleh merambat di sekitar mulut Kibum, menetes di bawah bibir Kibum, dan..

...

...

Entah sadar atau tidak, Donghae mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum. Mendekat dan mendekat.. lalu dengan lembut menarik bibirnya untuk mencicipi tetes air itu di wajah Kibum. Dalam gerak cepat dan Kibum?

Ia tertegun. Menjauhkan sang gelas dari bibirnya, lalu melirik Donghae dalam pandangan yang terlalu sulit untuk dikatakan seperti apa. Perlahan ia mengusap bawah sudut bibirnya, dimana disana masih terasa sentuhan itu. Seperti mimpi, membuatnya bungkam.

Donghae menunduk malu, mengungkapkan ketidaksengajaannya baru saja. "Maaf.." bisiknya. Ia tidak tahu Kibum tengah menahan tawa bahagianya, hingga ia mendongak dan mendapati wajah berseri Kibum. Mengundang satu tawa kecil di bibir Donghae. Donghae segera mencubit pelan lengan Kibum. Ia katakan, "kenapa minum saja kau bisa setampan itu!"

"Kuanggap itu pujian, manis.." balas Kibum, tak henti mengulum senyumnya. Ia terlalu bahagia meski tetap saja merasa tak bisa melakukan hal macam-macam untuk menuangkan rasa meletup-letup dalam dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan berlebihan.." desah Donghae sambil mencoba memandang ke arah lain. Lama tak bertemu membuat dia merasa bertemu dengan Kibum yang baru. Ada banyak hal yang dilihatnya. Barang yang belum tertata rapih. Ia akan memprotes, mencibir ketidakrapihan itu, meski tiba-tiba sesuatu menyentuh dagunya, menarik beserta arah wajahnya, dan seketika Donghae melihat tulang hidung Kibum dekat sekali, deru nafas Kibum.. dan hembusan nafas Kibum yang begitu nyata.

Satu lagi kecupan kecil yang membuat keduanya berdebar-debar. Mungkin Donghae yang paling merasakan hal tersebut. Ia tak berkata ketika wajah Kibum kembali menjauh, lalu mendekat lagi dan bibir mereka melekat kembali. Sekali lagi.. dan Donghae berkedip pelan.

Usapan tangan Kibum di punggungnya, perlahan naik dan mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya membuat desiran aneh di dada Donghae kian terasa. Ada satu gerakan yang membuat Donghae semakin mabuk dibuatnya. Wajah Kibum, Donghae lihat sudah menyamping dengan usapan-usapan kecil pada tengkuknya, juga hisapan..

"nnhh.."

hisapan yang cukup kuat, di bibir bawahnya.

Segera Donghae meremas kaos bagian depan milik Kibum sambil memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Tak ingin melihat hasrat gila yang kini mungkin saja berlari-lari di sekitar mereka. Kibum melumat bibirnya, begitu basah hingga bunyi decakan mengganggu pedengaran Donghae, mengusik otaknya yang sontak saja memerintahkan pada kedua lengannya untuk segera tersampir di kedua pundak Kibum.

Ciuman manispun berubah pada tingkat yang lebih tinggi. Meraba hal-hal yang sedikit rahasia meski itu bukanlah hal pertama bagi keduanya. Telapak tangan Kibum masuk menelusuri kulit di balik kemeja Donghae, dan berakhir dengan getaran yang mengejutkan, datang dari ponsel di saku depan kemeja Donghae.

Ciuman itu terlepas kemudian. Dengan masih terengah dan jangan lupakan semburat merah di kedua pipinya yang masih tinggal, Donghae melihat ponselnya, dan mengetahui Kyuhyun sedang menghubunginya.

"Hallo?"

"_Hyung.. kau dimana? Aku sedang di tempat pemberhentian bus. Kau masih lama? Aku tunggu disini, ya? Kita pulang bersama, bagaimana?"_

Donghae melirik Kibum dan tersenyum samar. Ia tidak sadar wakut telah menunjukan jam pulang. Ia sendiri tidak tahu Kibum akan menahannya berapa lama, selain dirinya juga masih merindukan saat saat bersama seperti saat sekarang.

"Aku masih lama, Kyu.. kau pulang saja, lagian sudah dekat rumah, kan? Kita bertemu nanti sore di rumah ya.."

"_Oo- begitu? Baiklah.."_

Donghae bersumpah mendengar nada kecewa milik saudaranya disana. Namun apa boleh dikata? Rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan telah mengajarinya untuk berbohong. Ia mendesah.. Kibum juga sudah tidak duduk di sisinya. Pria itu berkeliling ke penjuru ruangan untuk merapihkan barang-barangnya, dan ia tak tahan untuk tidak membantu.

Kibum menggusur tas cukup besar ke dalam ruangan lain, kamarnya. Donghae melihat jaket Kibum yang tersampir di sofa, barang pertama yang lalu disentuhnya. Dilipatnya dan lalu bergegas ia mengekori Kibum ke kamarnya, lalu ia sandarkan dirinya di pintu, terheran..

"Kenapa kau membawa sedikit baju?"

"Sebagian bajuku masih ada di rumah lama, kan?"

"Kau akan mengambilnya?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Kau ingin mengambilkannya untukku?"

"Kau cari mati?!" dengus Donghae, menghampiri Kibum, mendudukan dirinya bersama, menghadap ke arah tas Kibum yang masih penuh oleh pakaian.

"Lalu kau ingin aku yang mengambilnya kesana?"

"Itu sama saja!"

Lagi Kibum tersenyum. "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu, akan berapa lama aku disini. Mungkin hanya sebentar.."

"Kenapa?" raut wajah Donghae langsung saja berubah keruh mendengarnya, dan demi apapun mengapa Kibum nampak menyukai raut wajah merenggut milik Donghae?! Pria itu mengulum senyumnya.

"Aku takut pada _hyung_mu.." canda Kibum.

"Ah, kau tidak cinta padaku artinya!" marah Donghae, sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Apa aku harus mati ditangan _hyung_mu agar kau yakin?"

"..."

"Yang aku pertimbangkan adalah, akan berapa lama kita bersembunyi? Lambat laun mereka akan tahu, dan aku harus mengira-ngira apa reaksi mereka ketika mengetahui ini yang kedua kalinya? Aku harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya.."

"Caranya untuk kabur dan meninggalkanku seperti kemarin, maksudmu?" tebak Donghae dengan nada sebal.

"Bukan. Caranya untuk mendapatkanmu kali ini tentu saja, sayang.."

Segera wajah Donghae memerah mendengarnya..

"Caranya agar kejadian kemarin tidak terulang. Cara agar kita tak lagi berpisah.."

Keduanya terdiam. Kibum sibuk melipat pakaiannya lagi, sedang Donghae sibuk menahan aura panas yang berkumpul di wajahnya. Jika Kibum tak di depannya, sudah ia kipasi wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu.

"Tapi.." sela Kibum tiba-tiba. "Jika _hyung_mu menyarankanmu untuk memilih, aku atau mereka saudaramu, kau akan pilih siapa, Hae? Ini pasti akan sangat sulit bagimu.."

Donghae tidak tahu. Ia bungkam, enggan menjawab. Seperti rumus matematika yang ia benci dan tak pernah ia temui jawabannya, terlalu rumit dan membuat kepalanya sakit. Sungguh diulang berapa kalipun, Donghae tak akan pernah sanggup untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu.."

**...**

Jadwal mengajarnya sedang senggang. Bagi seorang dosen yang paling disegani di universitas tempatnya bekerja, akan terasa aneh jika dia ini pulang di jam makan siang.

"Aku akan menjemput adik-adiku pulang dan akan makan malam bersama.." ucapnya pada seorang teman yang ia temui di parkiran. Bergegas ia pergi dengan mobilnya, untuk menemui saudaranya sebagaimana yang ia katakan.

**.**

"Eh? Dia tidak masuk sekolah?"

Leeteuk mengerutkan keningnya, heran saat tak mendapati Donghae di sekolahnya. Ada kabar dari salah satu teman Donghae, bahwa adiknya ini tidak masuk sekolah, padahal ia ingat benar pagi ini Donghae berangkat bersama Kyuhyun. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah Kyuhyun saja. Repot mengingat mereka harus berbeda sekolah. Tapi..

"Kyuhyun sudah pulang beberapa menit lalu.."

Lagi Leeteuk mendapat jawaban yang sedikit mengecewakan. Sebenarnya bukan hal besar, mengingat bisa saja ia menemui kedua adiknya itu di rumah nanti. Tapi jika sesuatu hal sudah kita bayangkan dengan baik, dan ternyata tidak berjalan seperti apa yang dibayangkan, maka akan menorehkan sedikit rasa kecewa.

Leeteuk menghubungi Kangin. Keberadaan adiknya ini sudah tidak terlalu pantas untuk ia cari. Kangin memiliki kendaraannya sendiri.

"Kau dimana? Bisakah pulang cepat? Aku ingin kita makan malam bersama.."

"_Aku sedang tidak bisa pulang, hyung.. pertandingan akan dimulai sebentar lagi.."_

Leeteuk mendesah kecewa. "Ayolah.. jangan terlalu fokus pada balapanmu saja! Luangkan waktu sekali ini saja, dan bawa kekasihmu malam ini.."

"_Itu.. mmhh.."_

"Kenapa? Kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Ada tawa hambar dari ujung sana. _"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sedang bersamanya sekarang.."_

"Ooh.. yasudah, usahakan pulang nanti malam, ya?"

Sambungan terputus sudah. Leeteuk bergegas pulang. Membayangkan kedua saudaranya tengah menunggunya di rumah, menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyum gembira adalah satu cita-cita jangka pendeknya saat ini. Hha.

Ia seorang pengemudi yang baik dan tertib. Namun kali ini, ia tak mengindahkan lampu merah yang sudah berubah kembali menjadi hijau. Mobilnya tidak melaju juga, membuat kendaraannya mendapat bunyi peringatan yang keras dari klakson mobil-mobil di belakangnya.

Leeteuk bungkam. Ia tidak salah melihat, seorang wanita menggandeng lengan satu pria yang tengah menggendong seorang anak. Tentunya mereka nampak bagai sebuah keluarga bahagia, tak bisa dibantah lagi. Tapi sang wanita adalah letak permasalahannya. Leeteuk menggeram marah, lalu kembali menghubungi Kangin.

"Kau bilang kau sedang bersama kekasihmu? Aku butuh penjelasanmu, kau- kau harus pulang malam ini!" ucap Leeteuk penuh penekanan, hingga seorang petugas kepolisian mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Leeteuk menutup kedua matanya lelah bercampur kecewa. "Hari yang buruk," gumamnya sambil membuka kaca jendelanya untuk sang polisi..

**...**

Donghae tertidur di atas sofa. Lelah karena seharian membantu Kibum merapihkan barangnya. Ia tertidur menyamping, menghadap ke arah Kibum yang sedang terduduk di lantai, bersandar pada sofa yang sama. Ia sibuk menulisi sebuah formulir sekolah. Sekolah barunya, tentu saja sekolah yang sama dengan dia, Donghaenya. Donghae yang hanya miliknya. Kibum tersenyum.

Ia melirik Donghae dan mendapati mata indah itu sedang terpejam dengan lelapnya. Hembusan nafas teratur yang menandakan Donghae jatuh begitu dalam di mimpinya. Kibum sedang mencoba untuk melakukan kontak bersama ratu tidurnya itu. Ia tiup kedua mata Donghae..

Bola mata itu bergerak-gerak, terganggu akan hembusan angin usil dari Kibum. Tapi sejenak kemudian dia kembali terlelap. Kibum mengulum senyumnya.. betapa cantik, pikirnya sesaat. Ia melihat bulu mata Donghae yang cukup lentik. Hidung mancungnya, juga bibir tipis yang lalu..

Lalu dikecupnya hati-hati. Dikecupnya lagi dengan cepat, lagi.. hingga kedua mata terpejam itu mengerjap pelan.

Donghae terbangun dan mendapati wajah Kibum begitu dekat. Ia gugup seketika dan sedikit mendorong dada Kibum agar menjauh. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kibumie!" ucapnya masih cukup serak dan di antara setengah sadar.

"Mencium kekasihku.."

Donghae menggisik kedua matanya. Rambutnya cukup berantakan, dia masih mencoba bangun, dan gombalan Kibum tidak begitu berarti kali ini. "Ini jam berapa?" tanyanya pelan.

Kibum melirik jam, dan tak ingin segera memberitahu Donghae bahwa hari sudahlah gelap. Setengah tujuh malam, dan ia tak ingin Donghae terkejut lalu terburu-buru pulang. Ia masih ingin Donghae berada dalam lingkungannya, masih dapat dilihatnya dari dekat..

"Jam berapa?" tanya Donghae lagi, lalu getaran ponsel di atas meja dekat mereka membangunkan Donghae seutuhnya. Kyuhyun lagi yang menghubunginya..

"_Kau dimana hyung?"_

Tanpa berbasa-basi Kyuhyun bertanya keberadaannya. Donghae merasa heran pada awalnya, ia belum pulih benar untuk menjawab tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Kau dimana? Leeteuk hyung tadi menjemputmu, dan temanmu mengatakan kau tidak masuk sekolah. Kau kemana seharian ini? Kau membolos, kemana? Kenapa sudah malam dan kau belum pulang?"_

"Kyu.." cicit Donghae, merasa bersalah. Ia sadar Kyuhyun belum tahu perihal kembalinya Kim Kibum.

"_Kau harus pulang sekarang jika tidak ingin Leeteuk hyung mencurigaimu yang macam-macam! Kau juga harus tahu, bahwa sekarang 'mereka' sedang kembali bertengkar! Aku tidak tahan mendengarnya!"_

Donghae menelan gugup ludahnya. Bertengkar? Lagi? Leeteuk dan Kangin adalah yang dibicarakan saat ini. Kyuhyun telah menutup sambungan teleponnya tanpa pamit. Donghae berubah gusar..

"Ada apa?" sambung Kibum sambil terduduk di sampingnya.

Donghae menatap Kibum di antara resah, tapi juga enggan. "Kenapa kau tak mengingatkanku bahwa hari sudah malam, Kibumie? Kau tahu posisi kita belum leluasa untuk melakukan hal yang bisa membuat Leeteuk _hyung _curiga.."

"Maafkan aku.."

Donghae menjadi lemas karenanya. Ia nampak sedikit kecewa..

"Kau.. marah padaku?"

Donghae menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. Aku hanya takut.." gumamnya sangat pelan. Ia beranjak untuk meraih jas, tas sekolahnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

"Tidak usah!" tolak Donghae, cukup keras. Ia tidak sengaja..

"Donghae.."

Donghae menggeleng yakin. "Tidak, Kibumie. Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat, kau tahu? Aku belum siap," jelas Donghae, menatap Kibum penuh akan tatapan penyesalan. "Aku akan pulang. Aku janji kita akan bertemu lagi. Sekarang aku harus pulang.."

Kibum hanya menatap kepergian Donghae begitu saja. Ada rasa hawatir. Hawatir akan keselamatan Donghae untuk mencapai kediamannya di malam hari. Juga terselip rasa hawatir lain. Kibum hawatir akan pertanyaannya sendiri..

"_Jika hyungmu menyarankanmu untuk memilih, aku atau mereka saudaramu, kau akan pilih siapa, Hae? Ini pasti akan sangat sulit bagimu.."_

"Semoga ini bukan jawabanmu, Hae. Dan semoga kau tak harus memilih.."

Kibum dengan segudang ketampanan yang dimiliknya, saat ini sedang bimbang. Merasa cemas dan ketakutan akan nasib cintanya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa dan lalu menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, merasa harus pasrah saja, menyerahkan segalanya pada takdir mereka..

**TBC**

"_**Mencintai Chaerim tidak boleh, dan mencintaimu juga tidak boleh. Sebenarnya apa yang boleh, hyungie? Mengapa semua hal kau anggap tidak benar?"**_

"_**Lihat saja! Ada banyak bentuk kesalahan. Bukah hanya pria yang menyukai pria yang lain! Tapi seorang pria yang mencintai wanita saja belum tentu benar, kan? Jangan selalu memojokan posisiku! Ini adalah masalah hati dan cinta yang menilai, bukan hukum dan kebenaran!"**_

"_**Aku.. aku cemburu! Aku mencintainya.. sial!"**_

"_**Bagaimana caraku untuk menyadarkan kalian semua? Kalian ingin aku mati?"**_

"_**Jika memang tetap tak bisa bersama, hatiku tetap memilihmu. Jika memang tak bisa memilikimu, aku tak akan memilih yang lain. Aku.. tidak akan pernah menikah!"**_

_**OoO**_

Jadi gini teman-teman, :3 saya bimbang dengan FF yang satu ini. Tema yang menurut saya serius, menuntut keyakinan saya tentang posisi sebagai penulis disini. Tentang boleh tidaknya berhubungan sesama jenis. Mungkin benar ini hanya sekedar Fanfiction semata saja, tapi perlu pemikiran matang dan ini menjadi beban untuk saya sendiri. Saya tidak tahu endingnya, bagusnya seperti apa. Kita lihat saja chapter depan ya, saya usahakan selesai chapter depan. Terima kasih..

Oo- ya, terima kasih untuk kalian yang baca, review kemarin~ ^O^


End file.
